Protect Her
by gothina234
Summary: Sequel to TICK, TOCK. Reid is in a wonderful place in his life, especially with Garcia and Morgan at his side. He soon discovers that danger is near and after the woman who helped him regain his life and make him stronger. He vows to protect the mother to be as she hunted by sadistic men. But will he survive the danger? - Please read Tick, Tock to understand this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is the sequel to Tick, Tock. I hope you all enjoy this, I will tell you know that this will feature Reid whump but will also feature Reid as a stronger agent and him kicking some arse. I hope you enjoy this. I also want to tell you now that the main three characters of this will be Reid (of course), Garcia and Morgan. The team will also be there.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month and three weeks later**

Reid jolted awake when he heard the sound of someone vomiting from the bathroom, he quickly got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to find Garcia leaning over the toilet. He went over to her side and quickly scooped her hair out of her face, he crouched down and rubbed his hand in circles on her back. He fought the urge to throw up himself as Garcia moved away from the toilet and caught a glimpse of the sick. He could handle crime scenes but there was something about seeing the vomit that make him feel sick. Garcia stood up and sat on the edge of the bath.

"Morning sickness is horrible," Garcia moaned before she brushed a hand through her hair. "Thank you for helping me."

"Any time. Do you want some breakfast?" Reid asked as he closed the lid on the toilet and flushed it.

"I don't think that I could keep it down," Garcia smiled weakly before she put her hand on her stomach. "This baby is already being a little troublemaker."

"You should eat some breakfast. You are not only eating for yourself any more, you are eating for two. I'll make you some cereal with berries for breakfast and get you some orange juice. You are not allowed to drink any coffee. Morgan's orders," Reid explained.

"Okay, I would love some breakfast. I can't believe Morgan is stuck across the country on a case, I hope he comes back soon," Garcia said as she let herself be pulled into the kitchen. Reid sat her on one the stools and began to prepare her oatmeal with berries.

"He's only been away for two days, he'll be back soon. While he is away, I am to look after you and help you with everything and anything that you need," Reid said as he poured a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Garcia. He watched as she sipped the orange juice slowly. He had enjoyed taking care of Garcia. He felt slightly sad at the prospect of Garcia and Morgan leaving the apartment. He didn't want them to leave but he knew it was going to happen. He had heard the couple talking about moving to Morgan's house. Since Garcia's pregnancy announcement, Morgan had been sleeping at the apartment almost every single night.

"What are you thinking about?" Garcia asked him. Reid snapped out of his thought at the question.

"Nothing of interest," Reid shrugged as he placed the cereal bowl in front of Garcia. Garcia picked up her spoon and scooped some cereal onto the spoon and into he mouth.

"So, what are Morgan's orders?" Garcia said in between each spoonful of cereal.

"He left me a list," Reid laughed gently. "No coffee or anything that can could possibly harm the baby. He left very long instructions."

"He needs to stop being so overprotective, he is treating me like I'm made of glass."

"He doesn't want anything to happen to you. I don't want anything to happen to you and the little troublemaker."

"My two guardian angels," Garcia grinned at Reid.

"My fairy godmother," Reid laughed back gently.

**Later that night**

Reid pulled up outside of his apartment building, he jumped out of the vehicle and locked it as he walked away. He rushed up to his apartment knowing that he was already running late for JJ's movie night. Garcia was already there. He had had to come home for a few things for Garcia. Reid arrived at his door and quickly unlocked it. Reid had barely taken a few steps into his apartment when he felt an arm pull him back. Reid stopped when he felt the cold edge of a blade on his throat.

"Where is Penelope Garcia?" a voice growled in his ear, the knife being pressed into his neck enough to bring blood up. "Tell me where she is and I won't slice your throat open Spencer."

"Who are you?" Reid growled back.

"Someone who needs something and only Miss Garcia can give us what we need. Tell me where she is. You can save yourself, I won't kill you if you tell me where I can find her. If you don't, I'll kill you and wait for her arrival," the unknown man whispered in his ear.

"Go to hell," Reid grunted back. "You are not touching her."

Reid quickly shoved his elbow into the man's stomach, his attacker fell back causing the knife to slice into Reid's neck slightly. Reid hissed at the pain but ignored he pain in his neck. Reid brought his leg up and kicked the knife out the man's hand. The knife skidded across the floor. Reid tried to punch the man but the man avoided his fist. He was tackled to the ground by his attacker who then proceeded to punch him in the face twice. Avoiding the third punch, his attacker punched the floor instead. Reid punched the man across the face causing the man to fall off him. Both got to their feet. Reid caught the man's arm as the man tried attack him again and used his free arm to punch the man in the chest, he quickly grabbed the man's head by the hair and brought his knee into the man's face brutally.

Reid stumbled backwards as the his attacked fell unconscious Reid fell back onto the floor as he felt the adrenaline inside of him disappear almost as quickly as it had arrived. He brought his hand to his neck and found a deep cut at the side of his neck, he looked at his hand and found a significant amount of blood on it. He quickly grabbed his cellphone and dialled 911 for assistance. He disconnected the call after explaining what had happened and instantly dialled Hotch's number.

He waited for Hotch to answer and let out a small sigh when he heard Hotch's voice.

"Reid, you are late," Hotch said down the phone.

"Get a protective detail on Garcia," Reid gasped quickly as he pressed a nearby scarf against his neck.

"Reid, what's wrong?"

"Someone just attacked me in the apartment, I think he might be part of a group. They want Garcia for something," Reid explained.

"Are you hurt?

"I have a deep cut to my neck but I don't think that anything serious was cut, a few bruises but that's it. The attacker is unconscious, I've called for help."

"We are coming over right now. I'll have Emily and Rossi take Garcia to the BAU and place a protective detail on her," Hotch said urgently down the phone. "We are on the way."

"Just protect Garcia, keep her calm. I promised Morgan I would keep her safe."

"You will, she'll stay safe," Hotch assured Reid down the phone.

"She has to say safe."

**I hope that was okay.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Firstly, this chapter was supposed to be so much longer but I arrived back from work really, really late so I hope this chapter is okay for you all. I'm so happy that you all like the sequel, all your reviews kept me going while was completely soaked by rain walking home. **

**Thank you again for the reviews, they were wonderful (as all of you are). Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid was sat waiting on the edge of the hospital bed for the doctor to come back and discharge him. He had refused to stay, all he wanted to do was get back to Garcia and make sure she was doing okay. The cut to his neck had required a few stitches but had not been deep enough to cause him any danger. Reid looked up when the curtain was pulled away to see Hotch in front of him.

"We have the man in custody," Hotch informed Reid. "How are you doing?"

"Few bruises and stitches, a bad headache. I'm fine," Reid tried to assure Hotch but he could tell that there was a sense of panic in Hotch's eyes. "Did you recover the knife he used in the attack?"

"We recovered it. His prints are over the handle of the blade and your blood is on the blade. You broke his nose and one of his ribs, I'm impressed," Hotch smiled gently at Reid.

"Morgan taught me well," Reid said as he rose to his feet at his doctor's arrival. The doctor gave Reid the go ahead to leave and to come back when the stitches needed to be removed.

"Can we get to the BAU quickly?" Reid urged as he followed Hotch out of the hospital. "How is Garcia doing?"

"She's scared and worried about you. Emily is with her now, she also has a protective detail on her till we catch the people after her. I've called Morgan and he is coming back now. Another team will be taking over the case he was working on," Hotch explained as they made their way to the SUV. "He'll still be a few hours though. JJ is managing everything at the crime scene in your apartment. She will meet us in an hour."

"Garcia needs to stay calm. Stress isn't healthy for the baby," Reid said as they arrived at the SUV.

"She will be a lot calmer when she see's that you are fine."

"Let's hurry up then," Reid said as he jumped into the SUV.

**BAU - Thirty minutes later**

Reid huffed slightly as he waited for elevator doors to open. He squeezed through the doors before they opened fully and rushed to the Garcia's office. He flashed his ID at the guard outside and opened the door. A small smile came across his face when he saw Garcia asleep and resting in her chair with a blanket pulled over her. Emily looked up and let out a small sigh of relief at his arrival.

"Is she okay?" Reid whispered.

"She's been freaking out since hearing about you being attacked at the apartment. She's so exhausted that she fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. I've tried calming her down but she just wanted to see you. How are you doing? Those bruises look painful," Emily said quietly as she reached up and touched Reid's swollen and bruised cheek. Reid winced away as she touched his cheek causing her to move her hand away quickly.

"Sorry," Emily apologised.

"You should see the other guy," Reid smiled playfully at Emily. Emily could see through the smile though, she was able to see how worried Reid was. A small moan from Garcia's chair. Reid turned his head to see Garcia awaken, her eyes whipped open at the sight of him.

"Reid!" Garcia gasped as she threw the blanket off herself and ran into Reid's arms. "I'm so happy that you are okay."

"Garcia, I'm fine."

Garcia pulled away from Reid and looked up at his face and neck. "You have bruises and I was told that you needed stitches. Why was that man in the apartment? What does he want from me?"

Reid could sense that Garcia was beginning to panic, he quickly sat her back down on her chair and began to rub circles on her back to try and calm her down. Emily stepped outside to give him some privacy with Garcia. Once Emily had left, he knew he could speak honestly.

"Garcia, look at me."

Garcia lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Garcia, I promise that nothing will happen to you. I will always protect you. I don't know why these men want you, all I know is that they are not coming near you. We are going to catch them and make them pay. I will protect you and the little troublemaker no matter what," Reid smiled at her as he stroked some of her hair behind her ears. "Garcia, do you know why these men are after you?"

"No, I don't know."

"They said that you are the only one that can give them what they want. Is it possible they could know about your skills with computers?" Reid questioned gently.

"They could, it's possible. My records are confidential. I don't how they could have gotten hold of them though."

"The team will figure this out. Right now, I just want to you to remain calm. Morgan is going to be here soon and stay at your side, you need to remain calm and try not to stress out too much. Stress isn't healthy for the little troublemaker. Can you do that for me?" Reid asked.

"I can try," Garcia smiled at him.

"You need to sleep, Garcia. Let's go to Hotch's office, you can sleep on the couch in there. That chair isn't comfortable," Reid said as held Garcia's hand and began to lead her to Hotch's office, he had picked up Garcia's blanket on the way out of her office. The guard followed them and stayed outside Hotch's office. Reid placed Garcia on the couch. Taking off his jacket, he folded it and placed it on the sofa. Garcia laid down on the couch and rested her head on the jacket, Reid covered her up wit blanket.

"Reid, can you stay with me till Morgan arrives? I don't want to be alone," Garcia said as she reached from under the blanket and took Reid's hand into her own.

"Of course, I'll stay with you. Go ahead and sleep," Reid assured her as he kept her hand in his own and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

Reid watched as Garcia closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. He let out a small breath as he finally let everything get to him, the smile fell from his face and his eyes deepened with worry. He thought about what could have happened if the man in the apartment had killed him. He hated thinking what could have happened to Garcia. The image of her walking in to find his dead body made him shiver slightly.

Reid wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He would do anything to protect her. Even die for his best friend.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thank you for all reviewing, you fantastic and brilliant wonders. Thank you again for reviewing and I just want to thank you for the response on this fanfic. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Reid, help me!" Garcia's voice screamed from the darkness that surrounded Reid, he looked everywhere but couldn't see her. Another scream pierced the air causing Reid's panic to grow stronger.

"Garcia, where are you?" Reid shouted into the darkness.

"Reid, you promised you would protect me. Why didn't you protect me?" Reid heard Garcia sob from the darkness. He couldn't find a way out of the darkness, he felt someone shaking him and calling his name. Reid heard Garcia's scream come from the darkness again. Reid felt his mind rip away from the darkness as felt something shake him.

Reid's eyes snapped opened to find himself being shaken again, he quickly grabbed the arm on his shoulder and twisted it.

"Reid, it's me," Morgan hissed as Reid kept his arm twisted. Reid realised in his sleepy state that Morgan was the one in front him, he quickly released Morgan's arm and looked behind him. Relief flooded through him when he saw that Garcia was still sleeping peacefully behind him, she wasn't hurt. Placing a hand on his forehead and bringing his knees up to rest his elbows on them, he let out a thankful sigh that he had only been dreaming. Reid looked up to see a worried Morgan looking back at him.

"I'm sorry for twisting your arm," Reid apologised as he watched Morgan rub his arm.

"That's okay. Why did you twist my arm? You woke up in a panic, you must have been having one hell of a nightmare," Morgan said as he sat down onto the floor next to couch where Garcia was sleeping.

"All there was in my dream was darkness, I could hear Garcia screaming but I couldn't get to her. I thought you were someone trying to attack her, I didn't know it was you," Reid explained.

"Is she doing okay?" Morgan asked as he stroked Garcia's cheek with his hand. "She was so freaked out over the phone."

"She is doing okay, she will do better with you at her side. She calmed down when I arrived but she was tired, I told her to get some sleep. She wanted me to stay with her till you arrived," Reid smiled gently at Morgan.

"I'm going to kill these guys," Morgan growled angrily but quietly. "Why do they want her?"

"They won't get to her. I promised I would protect her," Reid said strongly. "I'm just glad that I intercepted the attacker from the apartment. Garcia wanted to go to the apartment instead of me but I told her to go with JJ. He's in a holding cell in a police station not far from here. Hotch doesn't want him in the building as long as Garcia is here."

"I want to talk to that piece of shit," Morgan said through gritted teeth. "How are you doing Kid?"

"I'm fine, a few bruises and some stitches to my neck. I broke the bastard's nose and knocked him out," Reid explained as he touched his cheek, he was happy that some of the swelling had gone down.

"Thank you for protecting her and keeping her and the baby safe," Morgan thanked.

"I'll always protect her and the little troublemaker," Reid smiled.

"Little troublemaker?" Morgan questioned.

"Nickname for the baby," Reid shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Morgan," a small, croaky voice came from the couch. Reid looked up to find Garcia had awoken, she leaned up onto one elbow as it took her a moment to register where she was.

"Hey babygirl," Morgan greeted sweetly as he looked at Garcia and stroked her messy hair behind her ears. "I'm here now, how are you doing?"

"I'm scared," Garcia admitted before she let out small moan. Reid recognised what the meaning behind the moan and quickly grabbed Hotch's dustbin and placed it in front of her. The air was soon filled with the sound of Garcia vomiting into the dustbin. Reid was about to rub Garcia's back but found Morgan was already doing it while holding Garcia's hair out her face. Garcia groaned as she raised her head up.

"I hate feeling nauseous all the time and being sick."

"It'll be okay," Reid smiled at her.

Reid's cellphone began to ring causing all three to look at his jacket. He quickly scrambled around in the pocket of his jacket for device, he grabbed it and flipped it open.

"This is Reid."

"Reid, I need you to come down to the police station," Hotch's voice came down the phone. "I know that Morgan has arrived at BAU, he can protect Garcia while you come down here. We've identified your attacker as Marcus Prose. He's refusing to talk to any of us properly. I think that you'll be able to get through to him better than any of us can," Hotch explained down the phone.

"I can be there in about twenty minutes."

Reid disconnected the call and got to his feet.

"I have to go down to the station. Morgan, Hotch wants you to stay here with Garcia and protect her. The attacker is called Marcus Prose. Garcia, does that name mean anything to you?"

Garcia shook her head giving Reid his answer.

"Reid, be careful," Garcia urged as she focused on the bruises that had darkened on Reid's face and the bandage on Reid's neck. Reid kissed the top of Garcia's hair and gave her comforting smile.

"I'll be fine. Call me if anything happens. I'll call you in a few hours to check up on you."

"You better call me."

**Unsubs**

"I knew that Marcus would screw up getting her. He told us that he could get her without any trouble. Now look what has happened! We have the entire BAU on our ass. Stupid man!" the man screamed angrily as he looked at his partners.

"Calm down, you idiot. If we can't get to her directly, we'll make her do what we want another way. We take someone she cares about and fuck them up till she does what we want and gets what we need," the other man smirked sadistically.

"Who would that be?" the angry one growled.

"She's close to her boyfriend but I doubt we could get to him. We'll take the skinny one. Get the van ready, we are going to pick up a doctor."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and I have some good news. Tomorrow is double chapter day! I have a free day and I am going to spend it writing. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews, I love them and I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Has he given us any information at all?" Reid asked Hotch. Both of them were staring at Marcus Prose through the one way mirror. Marcus's movements told Reid everything that he would need in order to try and extract information from him. It was clear to Reid that Marcus was putting on an act, it was clear to him that Marcus had not expected this to happen. His plan had gone wrong. Reid smiled slightly as he looked at Marcus's broken nose.

"I'm ready to go and talk to him," Reid said as he held his hand out to Hotch for Marcus's file. Hotch handed him the file.

"Do you think that you can get anything out him?" Hotch questioned.

"I can try. Just don't expect me to be too nice with him," Reid said as he brought stoic features onto his face. "He threatened Garcia and the baby, he's going to be sorry that he ever attacked me.

Reid quickly opened the door and walked into the interrogation room. He met Marcus's gaze as the door behind him closed. Reid made his way to the free chair at the desk and pulled it out. He sat down, his eyes never stray from Marcus's.

"Hello Spencer," Marcus smiled. "How's the face?"

"Fine. How's the nose?" Reid quickly replied. "I have questions and you are going to answer them. What do you want with Penelope Garcia?"

"The people I work for want something. I was told to acquire Penelope Garcia and in return I would receive a handsome payment. I don't give a shit what they were going to do with her, I just wanted the money."

"Who are your employers?"

"Why would I tell you that?" Marcus smirked before leaning back in his chair and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"You have a choice, Marcus. We've already managed to link you to another kidnapping two states over. You are not getting out of prison for a long time. I'm going to leave you and give you a choice. You give me information on your employers and I may offer you deal. Seeing as the person you kidnapped was recently found dead, you are looking at some significant jail time for that offence. You can also add jail time onto that for assaulting a federal agent and attempted murder. You have an hour to think. One of my team is going to come in and offer you this deal again. You tell them what they want to know," Reid advised with a stoic but strong voice. "You don't have many choices."

"What if I refuse?" Marcus asked nervously. The slight quiver in Marcus's voice told Reid that Marcus was now beginning to feel the weight of everything.

"I would suggest you accept this offer. Your employers won't be happy about your failure, I imagine they already have bullet with your name on. Take the deal."

Reid stood up from his chair and pushed it back under the table. He motioned for the Hotch to turn of the recording device. He waited a few seconds before talking again.

"One more thing," Reid said as he walked to Marcus and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You ever try and hurt Penelope Garcia again, you even think about her and I will end you."

Reid brought himself away from Marcus and walked out of the room, he handed the file to Hotch and let out a small sigh.

"Give him an hour and then send someone in with a small offer, he'll take it. He'll give you the information you want," Reid explained.

Hotch was amazed to see this side of Reid, a side that he had never seen before. Part of Hotch was proud of Reid for handling everything that had happened in a strong way but another part of Hotch knew that this new Reid had to be watched. He still needed to be protected.  
"Do you mind if I head back to the BAU? I would feel better if I could be with Garcia to keep her safe."

"I think that would be best, she needs to stay calm. You and Morgan keep her calm. I'll call if the team needs anything," Hotch agreed. "Reid, what did you whisper in his ear?"

"Just a few words of advice."

**Outside**

Reid ran his hand through his hair as he made his across the road to his car, he had been unable to park in the police station parking area. Pulling out his keys, he slid the key into the lock. Reid felt a hand slap over his mouth followed by an arm wrapping round his chest and forcefully pulling him back into a pitch black alley. He tried to fight back but soon felt someone grab his ankles and lift them up.

"Open the door," Reid heard a male hiss. His struggles to get free grew stronger when he heard a large van door being opened. A small groan escaped Reid's lips as the men threw him into the back and onto a hard metal floor. A hand came over his mouth again before he was able regain his composure, a heavy weight came across his hips and stomach as he felt someone sit on them. Another set of hands grabbed his wrists and held them down. Reid's call for help came out as nothing more than muffled sound.

"Get driving, Harry," said the man sitting on him. A small spark of panic filled Reid as he felt the van start and begin to drive away from the police station. Away from help. A small light came on in the van causing Reid's eyes to burn slightly.

"Hello Dr Spencer Reid, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man chuckled as he searched Reid's pockets. The unknown man smiled as he pulled out Reid's cellphone and opened it up. Reid watched as the man pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear.

**Hotch**

Hotch looked at his vibrating cellphone and saw Reid's ID. He answered the call and put the phone to his ear expecting to hear Reid's voice. Instead he heard something that made his heart fill with dread.

"Hello Agent Hotchner, are you good at following orders?" a voice asked.

"Who is this? What have you done with Reid?" Hotch demanded.

"He's with us. Won't stay still, the little shit. Who I am is none of your business? Penelope Garcia has a job to do and if she doesn't do it within the next six hours, we kill her best friend. I want the location of a prisoner called Jed Farrow, he was taken by the CIA and only their database has his location. Her job is to hack into the system and find his location. Her hacking abilities are rare and what we need. Get it done or he's dead."

The sound of a dial tone was all that filled Hotch's ear next.

**Reid**

Reid struggled again as the man disconnected the call. The phone was suddenly placed in front of Reid so he could see the screen, the man leaned down so he was next to the screen, a grin wide across his face.

"Let's call Miss Garcia for a little chat, shall we?"

The man pressed the call button and placed the phone on speaker, he stayed in front of Reid.

"Hey Reid, is everything okay?" Garcia's voice came down the phone. The man removed his hand from Reid's mouth and nodded for him to speak. Reid disobeyed his orders. In one swift motion, Reid thrust his head up and head butted the man in the face causing the man to fall off his stomach and hips. Reid swung his legs up and kicked the man holding his wrists in the face.

Reid scrambled for the phone and gasped as he grabbed it.

"Garcia, don't do what they want. I'll be okay!" Reid shouted down the phone.

Reid smashed the phone against the van causing it to fall to pieces. He quickly turned to face his attackers who were not looking at him with anger and rage in their eyes.

"That wasn't a smart move smashing your phone," the man who had spoken to Hotch said.

"I will not let you use me against her, you can go to hell," Reid growled with anger.

"Big mistake," the man said as he pulled out a gun. Reid lunged for the gun and began to fight for control of the weapon, his other attacker tried to restrain him but he refused to go down without a fight.

A gunshot pierced the air and the van began to veer off the road.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and as today is double chapter day, another chapter will be posted in a few hours time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I know I'm evil with my cliffhangers but I love them too much. Muahaha! I loved all the reviews. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Pain was the first sensation that registered in Reid's body, it spread across his body when he tried to move. He opened his eyes to see the blurry interior of the van, he blinked a few times to get rid of the blurriness, it was only a few seconds later that his vision became clearer. The sound of harsh breathing filled the air. Realisation hit Reid as he found it was himself who was breathing harshly, he hissed in pain as he leaned up slightly to see where his attacker's were. He looked to driver's seat and found one of the men that had kidnapped him slumped against the wheel with blood leaking out of his open mouth. The man was dead. Reid realised that the bullet from the gun had been fatal. He could faintly hear two men arguing in the distance.

He struggled to remember what had happened. All he remembered was a gunshot, his body flying around the van as it veered off the road and down a dirt hill.

The moment he turned his head a wave of searing pain came through his head, he reached his hand up and touched the back of his head. He let out a small hiss as he came across a wet patch in his hair, he brought his hand around for him to see and saw crimson red blood covering it, he checked the wound on his neck and was relieved that his stitches had held. He quickly searched his body for injury, he pulled away his jacket and gasped as he found a large blood covering his white shirt. He pulled his white shirt up to find a piece of sharp metal in his stomach.

He struggled to focus as the pounding in his head increased. His mind screamed for him to take what he could and run. Staying near his attackers was not an option, he needed to get away and make a plan. He needed to contact the team.

Reid took a deep breath and began to crawl to the front of the van as silently as he could, he ignored the sound of glass as underneath him and felt a small shred of joy as he reached the driver's seat. He quickly put his hand in the dead man's pocket and searched for a cellphone, he let out a small quiet gasp of happiness as he wrapped his hand around the man's cellphone and took it from the man. The van had not travelled far, he recognised the area as being part of new building development.

Reid moaned as he felt the piece of metal in his stomach cut into him. He grabbed a black bag from the corner and took a deep breath as he began to crawl to the back of the van. He hoped that the bag contained something useful, he would check when he was away from the destroyed van.

A small scream echoed from outside the van causing Reid to freeze.

Reid knew that he needed to get out of there, he needed to find safety and he needed to find it soon.

**Garcia**

"Why would they take Reid?" Garcia cried into Morgan's chest. "He's already been through too much."

Morgan was barely able to stay strong for Garcia as he hugged her against his chest. He wanted to kill these men, he didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted to kill these men for trying to take the woman he loved and for kidnapping the man that he loved as a little brother. He stroked Garcia's hair and tried to calm her down.

"They took Reid to get to you, they must have been stalking us. They couldn't get to me so they took Reid," Morgan explained gently, he could hear his voice shake with worry.

"We have to get him back," Garcia said as she wiped tears from her red, puffy eyes. "We have to save him before they hurt him."

"We'll get him back. I promise we will get him back babygirl."

"I can't so what they want, it would take longer than the six hours they have given me. Hotch spoke to the CIA director, I can't give them a location even if I could get this man's location. Morgan, is Reid going to die because of me?"

"No, he is not going to die. We'll get him back and he is going to be an uncle to the little troublemaker. He'll be okay," Morgan assured Garcia even though he didn't believe the words coming from his own mouth. Garcia leaned back into Morgan's chest and closed her eyes.

"I hope your okay, Reid. Please come back to us alive," Garcia whispered, part of her deep down hoping that Reid heard her talking.

**Reid - Ten minutes after leaving the van**

Reid collapsed against a nearby collection of stacked bricks, his breathing harsh and weakened. He observed by the pain in his ribs that at least two of them were broken, the wet blood stain on his t-shirt has grown bigger due him stumbling away from the van. He couldn't remove the piece of shrapnel without causing more damage. It was safer if he left it in. He could feel blood running slowly down his neck from his head wound, his vision blurring violently due to a concussion.

Reid looked around himself to make sure his attacker was not around. He had watched the sadistic attacker stab his partner over and over from a distance. Satisfied no-one was near him, he ripped open the black bag he had stolen and began to search through it. Inside the bag was duct tape, a sharp edged knife, a portable hard drive. Reid grabbed the knife and placed it next to him for protection.

He let out a groan as he felt his head and mind spin, he leaned against the bricks and took a deep breath to help control the pain. He opened his eyes a minute later as everything came into focus. Grabbing the stolen cellphone, he struggled to recall Hotch's phone number. His concussion crushing the efforts of his mind to function. Reid dialled a number through the haze, a number he could never forget.

He placed it to his ear and listened as the phone began to ring. Happiness flooded through him as Garcia's voice came to his ear.

"Hello," Garcia greeted sadly down the phone. Reid could hear it in her voice, Garcia was sad and upset.

"Hey Garcia, it's me," Reid breathed down the phone.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter as promised. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they are wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Oh my god! Reid, where are you? Are you okay?" Garcia said quickly down the phone. Reid couldn't help the small smile that came onto his face. It soothed him to hear Garcia's voice again.

"Garcia, I need you to trace this call. Three men attacked me and threw me into a van. There was a struggle with a gun and the driver was killed..ah-" Reid began to explain before he felt another stab of pain came from his stomach wound causing him to cry out. He used his free hand to cover his mouth as he let out another small cry. He could faintly hear Garcia called for him from the phone. He removed the hand and took a deep breath before he started to talk again.

"Reid, I've traced the call. The team will be there soon. Are you hurt?" Garcia asked gently. "Reid, tell me."

"I'm hurt, I need the hospital. How long will the team be?"

"They'll be there in ten minutes, you are not that far away from the police station. Sweetie, tell me. What's wrong?" Garcia demanded.

"I have a piece of metal in my stomach, I've lost a moderate amount of blood. I have a head wound which is bleeding and a concussion, its getting harder to stay awake. I think some broken ribs. The van crashed..down the hill. There is only one of the left. He killed his partner, I don't know where..he is," Reid explained.

"The team will be there soon, just stay on the phone with me. I'm so sorry, Reid. This is all my fault, this shouldn't be happening to you."

"Don't you dare start that, this is not your fault," Reid argued gently down the phone. "I promised to keep you safe, it was better that they took me than you or Morgan. All we need to do is capture the last unsub and we can all be safe again. I can make you breakfast in the morning and follow Morgan's list of orders."

He heard Garcia let out a small laugh at Morgan's orders, he focused on her laugh and knew he had to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep with his concussion, it was possible that he wouldn't wake back up. The sound of a falling pole startled Reid.

"Reid, is someone near you?" Garcia asked, it was clear she had heard the sound. Reid edged around to the corner of the bricks and peered around it. He felt fright when he saw the remaining unsub standing not far from him with a knife covered in blood.

"Garcia, call the team and tell them to hurry. He's here. I need to go, I'll see you soon," Reid whispered before he quickly shut the phone. He hoped that the words he had just said to Garcia would not be his last words to her.

"Come out where ever you are," the unsub called out. Reid grabbed the knife and gripped it tighter when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He leaned against bricks and pulled his legs up, he bit his lips to avoid calling out in agony from the pain in his stomach. He placed his hand over his mouth so he was only breathing through his nose and waited for the unsub to come past. Reid lifted the knife at the moment the unsub was about to find him and plunged it into the man's side. The unsub let out a loud scream and fell to his knees as Reid pulled the blade back out.

"You little piece of shit," the unsub shouted angrily as he clutched his side. He turned to Reid and advanced towards him. "I'm going to kill you."

Ignoring the searing pain in his stomach, Reid swiped the knife towards the unsub but missed as the unsub ducked. Reid cried out as the unsub swiped his knife down and sliced into Reid's hand. The knife dropped from Reid's hand as he quickly brought his hand to his chest.

The blaring sound of a siren cause Reid and the unsub to look up to the top of the hill. Reid heard the sound of the SUV's brakes followed by Hotch shouting his name. He quickly kicked the unsub back and away from him.

"Hotch, down here!" Reid shouted. Morgan came into his view causing Reid to let out a sigh of relief.

"Reid, look out!" Hotch yelled.

Reid screamed as he felt a white, hot pain in his back, he screamed as the unsub plunged the knife into his back and ripped it out. A gunshot pierced the air but Reid barely registered the events around him. He fell forward onto his side and felt his life drain away.

**Hotch**

Hotch holstered his weapon as he skidded down the hill, he raced to Reid's side to see Reid bruised, bloody and struggling to stay awake. Hotch found Reid's stab wound and applied pressure to it. Reid inhaled sharply at the pressure.

"Call a medic!" Hotch shouted back to Rossi who was frozen at the top of the hill. Rossi nodded quickly and took out his phone. Hotch turned his attention to back to a wheezing Reid.

"Reid, I need you to stay awake. The ambulance will be here soon, just stay awake. Please," Hotch begged as he brought his hand away. Fear ran through him as he watch blood flow quickly and freely from the wound. He pressed his hand back to the wound and prayed that Reid didn't give up.

"Hotch," Reid wheezed painfully.

"I'm here, Reid. Help is on the way, just stay awake. You have to stay awake for the team, for Garcia."

"I can't...so tired."

"Reid, stay awake," Hotch shouted.

"Tell...Garcia...goodbye," Reid wheezed as blood leaked from lips. His eyes closed and his fell to the ground.

"NO!" Hotch screamed.

**Hospital - Five hours later**

"Please tell me he is going to be okay," Garcia asked as she sat in the hospital waiting room with the others.

"We are waiting for the doctor to come in and tell us. Everything is going to be fine. He's going to make it through this," Emily said as she sat down next to Garcia and Morgan. She placed a comforting hand around her shoulder and half-hugged her.

"He has to be okay," JJ whispered to herself and she paced up and down.

"Spencer Reid?" a young doctor called as he entered the room. The entire team stood up.

"I'm his medical contact. How is he doing? Is he alive?" Hotch demanded from the doctor.

"We almost lost him in surgery but he is one hell of a fighter, he's alive. We repaired the damage done by the knife and also removed the piece of metal from his stomach. He has a concussion and we stitched up the head wound. He has two broken ribs and some bruising to his face and chest. I expect a full recovery as long as he has plenty of rest. You can go and see him now but I will warn you that he is receiving a blood transfusion and some pain medication."

"What room?" Garcia asked as she stepped forward quickly.

"Down the hall, room 214," the doctor answered.

"Thank you," Garcia said before she raced past the doctor and out of the waiting room with Morgan at her side and holding her hand. Garcia quickly went down the hall and entered Reid's room with Morgan. She gasped at the sight in front her. Laying on the bed was a pale and bruised Reid, tubes and wires connected to him. A pillow had been placed under him for him to lay on. Garcia and Morgan both walked over to the bedside.

"Oh Reid," Garcia moaned softly as she sat on the table next to Reid and held his hand.

"He's alive, babygirl. He's going to be okay now."

"I know, he's finally safe."

**A few hours later**

"Reid, please wake up for me. I really need to hear your voice," Garcia asked as she stroked the back of her hand against his cheek. Garcia looked over to the chair on the other side of the hospital bed and let out a small smile at the sight of Morgan snoring.

"I hope little troublemaker doesn't inherit that," Reid's voice whispered quietly causing Garcia to let out a breath of relief.

"Reid, you're awake," she smiled happily.

"Hey, fairy godmother," Reid smiled back weakly.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry that it's so short but I sort of fell into a mini coma today due to my lack of sleep. I haven't had much time today. I'm sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were all amazing. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid let out a gentle tired sigh as he looked around the room, he noticed the familiar smell and knew that he was in hospital. His head pounded slightly as the light hurt his eyes but he chose to ignore it. He turned his head slightly and let out a small smile at the sight of Morgan snoring in the chair next him, he smiled at the fact Morgan's mouth was open. He turned back to Garcia.

"What happened?" Reid asked before licking his lips.

"How much do you remember, sweetie?" Garcia said as she took Reid's hand into her own and held it with care.

"I just remember a white hot searing pain in my back, I don't remember anything after that. What happened to me?"

"Reid, you were stabbed in the back by the man that took you. His name was Thomas Lambert. You've had us all scared so much. Hotch arrived and killed Thomas after he stabbed you. Sweetie, you almost bled to death. We almost lost you," Garcia said sadly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry so much, I'm just glad you're safe now. Did the team find his partners?"

"They did, one died from a bullet wound to the chest and the other had been stabbed repeatedly," Garcia answered.

A small moan came from Morgan causing both Garcia and Reid to look over at him, they watched as opened his eyes to see them. Morgan snapped wide awake when he noticed that Reid was awake.

"Reid, you're awake," Morgan yawned as he pulled his chair forward slightly.

"Hey Morgan, have you ever sought help for your snoring? You are very loud," Reid smirked at Morgan.

"I don't snore," Morgan argued back gently.

"Oh honey," Garcia giggled slightly. "You do snore, I should know."

"You two are always teaming up against me," Morgan sighed before he turned his attention back to Reid. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, I feel really tired but I want to stay awake for a while, I can't feel much pain. I'm guessing I'm on painkillers," Reid said with a disapproving look on his face. "How long do I have to be here?"

"You are going to stay here till you feel better. You have a nasty head wound, two broken ribs, a cut to your wrist and a deep cut to your stomach. You are having blood transfusions to help with the blood that you lost. I want you to stay on the painkiller's till you get better, I hate seeing you in pain. Morgan and I will make sure that things don't get out of hand," Penelope assure Reid as she rubbed her thumb up and down Reid's hand.

"Promise," Reid asked.

"I promise," Garcia smiled before she leaned up and gave Him a small kiss on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Reid questioned Garcia. "Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine, I feel much better now that you are back safe with us. Don't worry you'll be making me breakfast and following Morgan's baby list in no time."

Reid's eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep himself awake but quickly opened them up again. Garcia and Morgan both noticed Reid was struggling stay awake. Garcia carefully stroked some of Reid's hair behind his ears.

"Go to sleep, you need to rest," Garcia said as she pulled up Reid's blanket. "We'll talk again when you wake up."

Reid didn't say anything back, he closed his eyes and let sweet slumber take him.

"He looks so young when he's sleeping," Morgan commented as he watched Reid's breathing.

"Morgan, I want Reid to come and live with us, only if he wants to, but I would feel better if he live with us. What do you think?" Garcia asked Morgan.

"I'd love to have him with live with us but it wouldn't be normal. Babygirl, we are having a baby. I want to keep Reid close. It's up to him."

"There is plenty of room at your house. Reid can have his own room and his own office," Garcia explained before she looked at Reid with a motherly look sparkling in her eyes. "He didn't really have much of a family before he came to the BAU, he's always been on his own. He's my best friend and he's like a brother to me. I don't want to lose him him. He almost died at the hands of that bastard. I want him to be safe."

"He'll always be safe with us, I won't let anything happen to him. He's family and family takes care of family."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Feel free to kick my arse for another short chapter, I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I've been really busy today, I did learn how to knit which was good. I hope this chapter is okay and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they were wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Reid awoke to the sounds of someone vomiting, he opened his eyes sluggishly to see Garcia being sick into a bin next to him. He reached his hand over the side of the bed and rubbed her back to help her. She retched two more times before she finished. Reid hated watching Garcia be sick but he knew it was unavoidable occurrence from her pregnancy. He felt warm but decided to ignore it, Garcia needed him right now.

"Feel better?" Reid asked as he moved his hand from her back and back to his side. Garcia wiped her mouth with a small tissue as she placed the bin back to the floor. Reid was thankful for her keeping it out of his sight.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Garcia said, her voice showing how tired she truly was. Reid hated seeing Garcia exhausted, he knew that she had not left his side. She needed to rest, she had to sleep and keep her energy up for the baby.

"Garcia, how long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for about five hours."

"Garcia, you need to go home and sleep. I love you and Morgan being at my side but you both need to take care of yourselves. Where is Morgan?" Reid asked as he wondered the whereabouts on his friend.

"He's getting something to eat. He'll be back in a minute," Garcia said before letting out a large yawn. Reid was about to say something when Morgan walked into the room with a small box of food in his hands. A small growl echoed in the air, Reid looked over to Morgan before both of them turned to Garcia with small smirks on their faces.

"Garcia, was that your stomach?" Reid asked as a giggle threatened to spill from his lips.

"Shut up, I'm hungry. Little troublemaker makes me crave the strangest things and I feel really hungry most of the time," Garcia explained.

"Here, I brought some food for you," Morgan laughed gently as he passed the three small boxes of food to Garcia. Both men watched as Garcia ripped open one of the sandwich boxes and began to make her way through the the sandwich Garcia let out a big grin as she felt the food begin to fill the spot where her hunger once was.

"Morgan, will you two please go home for a while?" Reid asked Morgan.

"Why? Did we do something wrong?" Morgan asked with a echo of panic in his voice.

"No," Reid quickly assured Morgan. "Garcia needs to have some proper sleep, so do you. It's nice having you by my side but I'll be okay for a little while. Go home, get some sleep and rest. Please."

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Morgan questioned.

"I'll be fine," Reid assured Morgan. "You might want to let Garcia finish her food first though."

"Agreed," Morgan chuckled as he watched Garcia lick some mayo from her lips.

**Hotch - Three hours later**

Hotch knocked on Reid's door but received no answer, he opened the door to find Reid sleeping in his bed peacefully. He smiled as he walked over to Reid's side, Hotch could clearly see Garcia's touch to the hospital room. Flowers littered the two bedside tables and a small teddy bear was tucked under Reid's arm, a small laugh escaped Hotch's lips as took in the teddy bear. Hotch brought his hand to Reid's face and brushed away some hair. A small flicker of fear set into him when he felt Reid's forehead and found it to be warm, too warm.

"Reid," Hotch called as he tried to wake Reid, he placed his hand on Reid's shoulder and shook him gently. "Reid, wake up!"

The fear inside Hotch increased when he leaned down and listened to Reid's breathing, it was too fast.

Hotch pressed the call button and waited for someone to come in. A nurse entered the room and rushed over to Reid's bedside, she pressed a button above the bed to stop the alarm.

"He's too warm and I can't wake him up, his breathing is fast as well."

"Let me see," the nurse said as she pulled out a ear thermometer and placed it into Reid's ear. A beep came a small seconds followed by the young nurse's features falling into a frown.

"I need to get the doctor," the nurse said urgently before she rushed out of the room. She returned a few seconds later with Reid's doctor.

"One of his wounds must be infected," the doctor said as he began to pull away the bandage on Reid's stomach, he pulled it away to reveal a vicious looking wound with ooze leaking from it, an disgusting odour came from the wound. "It's this one."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Medical knowledge is shaky. I've had a curse placed upon me, I have learned to knit and have become slightly addicted to it. Don't worry, daily updates will always remain. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they were wonderful and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch watched as Reid's doctor cleaned out the infected wound, he winced each time Reid let out small whimper as the doctor continued to clean the wound. The doctor finished and covered the wound up again. The nurse left for a minute before returning with a small bag of liquid, she hooked the bag onto the IV pole before connecting it to the cannula in Reid's hand. She opened up the drip causing the liquid to begin making it's way into Reid's system.

"This should help bring his fever down," the doctor explained as he checked Reid's vitals. "I'm placing him on a stronger antibiotic to help fight of the infection. I hoped that this wouldn't happen."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"We cleaned out all his wounds as best as we could but the piece of shrapnel that was in his stomach was covered with dirt and other things that could have entered his system. I've cleaned the wound and the antibiotic should help bring down the fever and fight against the infection. He just needs to be monitored carefully for the the next twenty four hours. He may also experience some vomiting. The important thing to do right now is keep his fever down. He should wake up soon," the doctor explained as he made a few notes on a clipboard before placing it at the bottom of Reid's bed.

"How bad is the infection?" Hotch questioned as he glanced at Reid for a moment before looking back to the doctor.

"Right now, I'm slightly worried about it but it isn't too deadly. He'll be fine but he needs plenty of rest and he needs to keep his body hydrated. I also need him to eat something when he wakes up," the doctor explained. A loud beeping noise filled the air, the doctor pressed his pager and cursed at it. "I have to attend to another patient. Please call a nurse if anything serious happens."

Hotch nodded and watched the doctor rush out of the room. He placed the back of his hand on Reid's forehead and hated the fact that Reid's forehead was sweaty and hot. It made him angry to see Reid going through a rough time. Reid had done nothing wrong, he had finally regained his life back after having such a rough and horrible time and this had happened to him.

He felt guilty as he watched Reid's breathing, he felt guilty for not protecting Reid enough during Reid's physical recovery and for not protecting him from the men that had tried to hurt Garcia. Hotch admired Reid for his protective nature, especially when it came to Garcia. He admired Reid's strength and his ability to fight for what he had in life.

Hotch wished that he had that strength sometimes, he wished he could have that strength so he could help Reid more.

**One hour later**

Hotch looked up from his newspaper when he heard a small moan come from the bed. He watched as Reid's eyes fluttered open, he immediately closed the paper and put it to the side and moved closer to Reid's bed.

"Hey Reid, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked as he checked Reid's forehead again, he felt dismay at the fact that Reid's temperature was still high.

"I don't feel very good," Reid admitted in a small voice. "I feel awful."

"You have an infection, you have fever. You have some stronger antibiotics right now, you should feel better soon," Hotch explained.

"Can you move the bed up slightly?" Reid asked. Hotch nodded and pressed the remote next to bed, the bed lifted up slightly so Reid was up but not too far.

"Better?" Hotch said. Reid nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Reid, can you try eat something?"

"I'm not hungry," Reid sighed.

"Reid, you need to eat something. Some jello, maybe. Please, the doctor wants you to eat."

"Fine, I'll eat something."

Hotch let out a small smile as he grabbed some jello from Reid's food tray along with a spoon, he scooped out a spoonful and fed it to Reid. Reid swallowed the jello reluctantly but allowed Hotch to continue feeding him.

"Where's Garcia and Morgan?" Hotch asked as he tried to get Reid's mind away from not feeling well. Reid swallowed before he began to talk.

"I sent them home. Garcia needs to sleep, eat and rest for herself and the baby. They both needed rest," Reid explained. "I'm going to miss them."

"What are you talking about Reid?"

"They are moving to Morgan's house, I'm going to be all alone. I don't want to be alone, I hate being alone," Reid frowned. "I know they can't stay with me. I'm just getting the way of them having a true family."

Hotch wondered for a moment if Reid's fever was making him more truthful.

"Reid, you're never alone. You have all the team to count on, you can call any of us anytime. Reid, you are not in the way."

"I am though. They kidnapped me to use me against Garcia, I couldn't let them use me. I couldn't let them use me against any of you," Reid explained in a slightly panicky voice. "Sick of being used and hurt, sick of pain. I don't want to lose Morgan and Garcia. I don't want to lose my best friend and my big brother."

"Reid, calm down. Everything is fine," Hotch said as he placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid needed to calm down, it wasn't healthy for Reid to get so worked up.

"I'm gonna be sick," Reid gasped.

Hotch moved quickly and grabbed a small bowl from Reid's bedside table and and placed it under Reid's chin. The disgusting sound of Reid vomiting filled the air, Hotch grimaced as Reid puked into the bowl. He patted Reid's upper back gently to try and help him.

Hotch had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, firstly I am sorry for this short chapter but I have been really busy today. Hopefully the weekend should be less hectic. I just wanted to make sure that you had a chapter today. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I loved them. Keep reviewing. Thanks again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**An hour later**

"Morgan, hurry up. I want to get back to Reid," Garcia called back behind her to Morgan, she smiled at the fact that Morgan was carrying most of the bags behind him. She had tried to take some of the bags but Morgan had refused. He finally caught up with as she turned the corner. "I wish you would let me carry some of the bags and stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

"I know that you're not made of glass but I don't want to risk anything happening. After everything that has happened, I just want you and our baby to be safe. Let me be me and treat you like a queen," Morgan smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Garcia grinned back to him and kiss him back on his cheek.

"I love you," Garcia grinned.

"I love you too, babygirl."

Morgan and Garcia came to the outside of Reid's room, both panicked when they heard the sound of Reid being sick. Garcia quickly opened the door to find Hotch at Reid's bedside holding a bowl under Reid's chin. She quickly rushed to his side and placed her bags to the side. Morgan quickly put down his bags and rushed to Reid's side.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked as she ran her hand through his hair, she brought her hand away from Reid's warm forehead to find it covered with sweat.

"He has an infection and a fever, he keeps being sick. He can't sleep, his fever is going down due to some antibiotics. He's going to have a rough night," Hotch explained as he moved the bowl from under Reid's chin once he was sure he had finished. Hotch placed the bowl out of sight before returning to Reid's side. "What are two doing back so soon?"

"I couldn't sleep properly with him being in here," Garcia said as she sat down on a chair, she cradled Reid's hand in hers as she watched him lay against his pillow, her focus on Reid's breathing and his pale complexion. "I shouldn't have left him alone."

"Garcia, there is nothing you could have done to help him. He wanted you to get some rest," Hotch said.

"Don't...want them to leave," Reid moaned as he layed himself further into his pillow. Morgan and Garcia both exchanged a glance before they looked back to Reid.

"What is he talking about?" Morgan asked.

"He's been talking about this for the last hour or so. I don't think he realises he's saying it. He keeps talking about you two moving away and being able to start a true family. He overheard you two talking about it. He's still hiding some issues. He's afraid of being alone again," Hotch frowned.

"We want him to move with us but only if he wants to. We would never leave him alone again. He's part of our family, we love him and I'm not going to leave him alone again. What issues does he still have?" Garcia asked.

"He's sick of being used against the team and he is tired of all the pain. I know why he is feeling that way. Blake and Alex Frenson used him as a distraction, they almost killed him for a diversion. He's fought his way back to the BAU and regained his life only to find himself used again by Thomas Lambert."

"Oh, sweetheart," Garcia sighed unhappily as she held Reid's hand tight. She turned to Morgan with tears threatening her eyes. "He's coming with us no matter what he says."

"Of course he is. Everything is going to be fine Garcia," Morgan assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why does everything happen to him? All he's ever done is protect us all. We always fail in protecting him, I wish he could have something good in his life."

"Babygirl, he does have something good in his life, he had you."

"No, he almost died because of me. I'm not good for him."

"Penelope Garcia, you listen to me right now," Hotch said in a strong voice. "You are the best thing for Reid, you helped him get his life back and you have kept him from going into some very dark places that we both know he could have entered. His life is better because of you, you saved him from breaking apart. Don't ever think that you are bad for him. You are his guardian angel and he's yours."

"He's right, babygirl," Morgan said as he squeezed her shoulder.

Garcia jumped slightly when she felt Reid squeeze her hand and hold into it with a tight grip. She looked up to see Reid's eyes were closed and he was still exhausted.

"Please...stay," Reid whispered.

"I will, Reid. I'm going to stay right here."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I know it's short buy last few days have been a bit crazy, I promise you a super duper long chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, you wonderful people rock! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch yawned gently as he pressed the buttons to the coffee machine and waited for his coffee to finish pouring, the coffee was awful but it was the only thing keeping him aware. He rubbed his tired eyes. Spending a night holding a bowl under Reid's chin while he vomited had not helped Hotch's energy levels but he was finally able to relax after the nurse had informed him that Reid's fever had reduced to safe level. Hotch would be happy when the fever was gone. No fever meant that Reid could start focusing on resting and recovering.

"Morning, Hotch," a deep voice called from behind him. Hotch quickly turned round to see Rossi's face.

"Rossi, what are you doing here?" Hotch wondered as he made his way to the older gentleman.

"I came to spend some time with Reid. How's he doing?"

"He's better than he was all of last night," Hotch said before letting out another long yawn, his eyes watering slightly as it ended.

"What happened last night?" Rossi asked.

"He developed a high fever last night, he has an infection from the piece of metal that was on his stomach. The wound was horrible and disgusting. He has been vomiting through the night and drifting in and out of a restless sleep. He's very honest when he has a high fever, we found out a few things. His fever is slowly going down and he hasn't vomited for a little while. Garcia and Morgan are with him now."

"That kid can't catch a break. What did you find out?"

"He's afraid of being alone and he's sick of being used against the team. He doesn't want to lose Garcia and Morgan from his life, he doesn't want to lose everything he has fought to regain after his first kidnapping."

"He won't lose anything, he's stronger than he thinks. We know it, we just have to make sure that he understands that he is strong. Hell, he's stronger than all of us combined," Rossi said. "You should go home and get some sleep. You told me that Jessica has Jack. Go home and rest. I'll you if anything happens."

"I don't feel comfortable leaving him," Hotch admitted as he sipped another mouthful of foul tasting coffee.

"Hotch, you look like your about fall asleep standing up. Morgan can give you a ride home, I don't want you to drive in this tired state. Listen to me for once," Rossi smiled.

"I guess I should follow the respect my elders motto," Hotch chuckled gently before he started to walk with Rossi to Reid's room.

"Don't think I won't put my foot up your ass for that comment," Rossi laughed.

**Rossi - An hour later**

Rossi watched as Garcia continued to knit faster and faster, she had tried to train him in the art but he found the art slightly fustrating. Morgan wasn't going to return for at least another half hour, he had received orders from Garcia to pick up some chicken soup for Reid.

"What are you knitting?" Rossi asked her as he looked up from his book.

"A scarf, I know he already has lots from me but I just can't sit here and do nothing."

"I treasure all the scarfs you give me," Reid's voice whispered from the bed causing Rossi and Garcia to turn their attention to him. Rossi watched as Garcia sat on the edge of the Reid's hospital bed and held his hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Garcia asked as she looking into Reid's eyes, she felt sad at seeing them so tired and fragile.

"I feel better than last night. I don't remember much," Reid smiled sadly.

"I just want you to focus on getting better. Morgan is bringing some chicken soup here for you to eat, do you think you can handle that?" Garcia asked.

"I think so," Reid answered her before turning his head to see Rossi. "Hey Rossi, what are you doing here?"

"Came to keep you company for a while," Rossi smiled at him before moving closer.

"Thanks," Reid smiled back.

"Reid, I need to ask you a question. Last night, you kept mumbling about being alone and losing Morgan and I. Reid, we want to move to the house but we want you to come with us, we would never leave you alone. Do you want to come with us?" Garcia asked with hope pouring from her voice.

"Won't I get in the way?" Reid said.

"No, you will have you own room and office. You won't be in the way Reid. Besides, the little troublemaker is going to need his uncle around to turn him into a genius," Garcia smiled. Garcia watched as Reid thought for a moment.

"I'd love to come with you," Reid beamed.

"Wonderful! Come here," Garcia shouted happily before she leaned down and gave Reid the best hug she could. "Everything is going to be normal. I promise you, Reid."

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, so the super long chapter will definitely be tomorrow as I have no work or anything like that. I am free. I'm sorry about how short this chapter is but I hope you enjoy it. Last few days have just been crazy. There are still many chapters so I hope that is okay.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I loved reading them. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Five days later**

"Are you sure it is safe to take him out of the hospital?" Morgan asked as he filled out some paperWork concerning Reid.

"As long as he keep to bed rest for a while he will be fine, once his body feels up to it, I suggest that he becomes more active," Reid's doctor assured Morgan.

"I just wanted to make sure. He's happy to be going home," Morgan smiled. "He's not much of a hospital person."

"As I've seen," the doctor chuckled. "I've signed his discharge forms and I've given his medication to Miss Garcia. Please return though if he has any trouble. I hope his full recovery is quick."

"Thank you for everything," Morgan thanked as he shook the young doctor's hand.

"Just doing my job, goodbye Agent Morgan."

**Reid**

Reid moaned slightly as Garcia helped him into chair, his back was still healing and was still painful. He let out a breath of relief once he was into the chair and leaned back. He was just happy to be going back to the apartment, the hospital felt suffocating and small. All he wanted to do was go home, he wanted to go home and be in a safe place.

"Don't worry, Reid. The pain won't last for long, you'll be as good as new soon," Garcia smiled at him before giving his cheek a little pinch. Reid let out a small smile. He looked up when Morgan entered the room.

"Time to go," Morgan asked as he walked behind the wheelchair and began to push it through the door. Reid felt his entire body relax as he was pushed in the wheelchair through the hospital corridors. He felt a feeling of freedom rushing through him. No longer would he be confined to the hospital bed. Being at home also gave the rest of the team a break. They wouldn't need to watch over him, he could care for himself again. Morgan, Garcia and Reid arrived at the SUV, Morgan helped Reid into the SUV and placed a pillow behind his back to help Reid's journey back to the apartment.

Morgan pulled out into traffic a few minutes later.

"Thank you for lookng after me in the hospital," Reid suddenly said.

"Anytime sweetheart," Garcia said from the front passenger seat.

**The apartment**

Morgan parked the SUV into the parking complex of the apartment and walked to Reid's door and opened it. Reid unclipped his seatbelt and tried to move out of the car only to be stopped by Morgan.

"Reid, you are not allowed to walk right now. We brought the wheelchair, you have to use that."

"I thought my days of being in a wheelchair were behind me," Reid snapped slightly. He bit his lower lip and bowed his head with shame. He knew the reason for why he had snapped at Morgan.

"I'm sorry, I am really sorry," Reid apologised quickly. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just hard being back in the wheelchair after spending so much time in one."

"Don't worry, I understand. You don't have to be sorry."

Reid didn't miss the sad look that Morgan and Garcia exchanged as Morgan helped him into the wheelchair. Logic seemed to be against him at that moment. It didn't seem to make his understand that he was hurt and it was going to take time to recover. Instead, as he had done lately, he was letting his heart make all te decisions. The heart that contained his regained strength and happiness. All three were silent as they journeyed in the elevator to Reid's level. Morgan pushed Reid out of the elevator and towards the apartment door.

Garcia twisted the key before turning back to Reid with a mischievous grin. "We have a surprise for you."

Garcia opened the door to reveal JJ and Henry, Henry was holding a small plate with mini cupcakes on them.

"Welcome back, uncle Spencer," Henry smiled happily.

"We thought you could do with some cheering up and who better to do it than Henry," JJ said as Henry walked forward and handed the cupcakes to Reid.

"Thank you, Henry," Reid said as he took the plate.

Reid happy at that moment to see his godson, it reminded him of why he was still in the world. He still had loved ones to protect.

**A few hours later**

JJ knocked on the door to Reid's room gently after Reid had not answered her call. Henry had been sitting with Reid on Reid's bed to watch a movie with him, she had left her son and his godfather to spend some time together. Garcia came to JJ's side and opened the door.

Both of the women's hearts warmed with love at the sight in front of him.

Reid was asleep against a wall of pillows that Garcia had set up earlier that day. Resting and sleeping under his arm was Henry, his head on Reid's chest. Garcia couldn't help but focus on the protective way that Reid hugged Henry.

Garcia knew at that moment that Reid was going to be fine.

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. A longer one that the previous ones, sorry about all those short chapters. I promise to post longer ones from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the Henry and Reid moment. I aim to please. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid awoke to the sound of Garcia being sick in the bathroom, he sat himself up slightly and ignored the pain from his back. He tried to move himself off the bed but found the pain shooting up his back too much. This was the part of being pain that he wanted to erase, the part he didn't want to experience. All he wanted to do was go to the bathroom and help Garcia, he wanted to comfort his friend and make her smile but he couldn't do that. It was clear that Garcia had not awoken Morgan to help her. Reid collapsed back into his pillows and listened as Garcia flushed the toilet. He looked to his door as it creaked open and Garcia stepped inside.

"You okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I woke you up. I didn't mean to wake you up," Garcia apologised.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway," Reid lied, he tried to sit up but winced at the pain it caused. He immediately felt a hand on his shoulder as Garcia rushed over to help him, she helped him sit up before she grabbed a bottle of his medication. She looked at the pills and noticed that the pain medication one had not been touched.

"Reid, have you taken any pain medication since we left the hospital?" Garcia asked as she showed him the bottle.

"I don't need them," Reid sighed.

"Reid, they were given to you to help you, not hurt you. You won't lose control."

"Every time I take one of them I feel like I will. I don't want to take them, I just don't want to," Reid explained. "None of you can understand what it feels like, I have to always remember that there is a limit. I have to remember that there is a normal feeling and feeling anything more than that level is dangerous. I have less fear of becoming addicted but it's still there."

"Reid, I hate seeing you in pain. I can tell that you are hiding the amount of pain you are in. Your eyes give you away," Garcia smiled sadly. "Reid, you're recovery will take longer. How about this? I'll keep the pain medication and I'll give it to you when you need it. I'll be in charge of how much you receive. Would you take the pills if I did that?"

"You shouldn't have to do that, I don't want to cause you any more stress."

"This is getting ridiculous," Garcia said angrily. "I love you and Morgan for how protective you are but you two have to stop treating me like I'm made of glass. He won't let me lift bag and you won't let me do anything with too much activity. I know that I'm pregnant and I can't wait to meet my baby and be a mother. I'm going to do this for you. This won't stress me out. You being in pain will cause me stress. Will you take the medication if I give it to you?"

"I'll take them," Reid nodded in agreement. "Please don't let me lose control.

"I won't sweetheart, I'll always take care of you."

"You realise that Morgan and I only want to keep you safe. Morgan just wants to keep you safe and away from danger. He loves you so much and all he wants to do is be a father. He doesn't want to lose you or let you get hurt. I'll talk to him, I not promising we will stop being overprotective though, we can't help it sometimes," Reid grinned gently.

"I haven't really had a chance to talk to Morgan about everything. The BAU has been busy and he's been teaching at the academy, we still have lots to do before the baby is born."

"What do you have left to do?"

"We have to move into Morgan's house, decorate the nursery, I have classes to attend to help for when the baby arrives. What else?" Garcia pondered for a moment. "I have my ultrasound appointments, we have to get everything for the baby. There is still more after that. I just wish that Morgan had some time to talk to me about everything."

Reid let out a small smile. Garcia looked at him with confusion. "Why are you smiling?

"Morgan has been thinking about everything you've been thinking about it. We talked about him being a father when I was back in the hospital. Garcia, he has been looking around for the perfect crib for the nursery and he keeps try to guess if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. He's worried about being a father, he's worried that he won't be a good father," Reid explained.

"Why would he think that?" Garcia frowned.

"He's worried that he won't be there enough for the baby with being an FBI agent and a father. Garcia, he lost his father when he was young and he doesn't want to leave his child that way."

"I will admit that I've been worried about that as well," Garcia said sadly. "I can't lose Morgan, I worry about him being out in the field and in danger. The day that unsub almost strangled with him with that wire made everything so real. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He will be a wonderful father, I know he will. He doesn't need to worry about that."

"We both know he'll be a great father, we just need to make him understand that better," Reid said before a question entered his mind. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

Garcia grinned before letting out a small giggle. "I would love the baby to be a little girl but I know Morgan would love a little boy. All we want is for the baby to be healthy."

"The baby will be healthy and you two are going to be the most wonderful and loving parents ever," Reid smiled before he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll both be amazing."

**Eleven weeks later**

Reid let out a large breath of relief as he slammed the phone, he ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair for a second.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked as she quickly placed another handful of files on Reid and Emily's pile.

"I give the detective the profile over the phone and he seems to ignore what I'm trying to tell him. Stubborn ass," Reid said in frustration before he looked to his pile of paperwork. "More paperwork? Today is busy."

"Don't get me started. I have more files and Hotch told me to give the others to you. I hate days like this," JJ sighed. "I need to get back to work if I want to see my Henry tonight"

JJ walked away quickly. Reid quickly picked up two files and walked to Garcia's office, he needed her to look up a suspect. He also wanted to check on her, the entire team was busy including Garcia. She was now in the six month of her pregnancy. He knocked on the door and worried when he didn't receive a cheerful call to come in. He quickly opened the door to find Garcia kneeling on the floor in pain with her hand on her baby bump.

Reid dropped the files and rushed to her side. "Garcia! Garcia, what's wrong?"

"It hurts," Garcia gasped before she let out a hiss of pain.

"I need help in here," Reid shouted into the corridor before he turned back to Garcia. "Everything is going to be okay."

"It hurts, I can't lose this baby, I don't want to lose my little girl," Garcia moaned as another pain came. Hotch came running into the office a moment later and Reid whipped his head up to see him.

"Hotch, call an ambulance. Now!"

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I know I'm mean with the cliffhangers, it's part of my evil charm. I love all the reviews, they were amazing. To a certain reviewer, you unsub would not stand a chance against my kung fu moves. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid paced nervously in the waiting room of the hospital, he hated not knowing how Garcia was. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he watched one of the arms on the wall clock move. He had been stopped from going with Garcia even though she was so scared to be on her own. He wanted to punch the doctor that had forced him into the waiting room. He'd called Morgan and knew he was on his way. Garcia's doctor walked in and over to Reid, he immediately stopped pacing and walked to the doctor.

"Is Garcia okay? Is the baby okay?" Reid asked frantically.

"She's fine and the baby will be fine but she is going to need to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy," the doctor answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Her blood pressure is very high and it needs to go down, she's also suffering from exhaustion. Has she been under a lot of stress?" the doctor asked.

"She's been busy at work, our entire team has been busy. She's also been trying to arrange moving house and with all the baby stuff," Reid explained.

"Early labour was triggered, we've given her an injection and we are keeping her overnight for observation. I want her to stay on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and she needs to avoid any stress. Her blood pressure must go down and she must rest."

"I'll make sure she gets all the rest she needs, her boyfriend will as well. He's on his way down now. Thank god she's going to be okay," Reid sighed in relief.

"She'll be fine as long as she stays on bed rest."

"Can I see her?" Reid asked.

"She's in room 213, keep her calm though. What's her boyfriend's name? I'll have him directed to her room by a nurse when she arrives," the doctor smiled.

"His name is Derek Morgan."

**Garcia's room**

Reid jogged to Garcia's room, he ignored the looks he received. He opened the door and found Garcia stroking her baby bump with one of her hands. Reid entered the room and shut the door behind him. Garcia looked up to him with red puffy eyes, it was clear to Reid that she had been crying. He went to her side and sat on the edge of the bed so he was facing her.

"You okay?" Reid asked gently as he took her hand into his.

"No, I'm not," Garcia whispered as he chin began to wobble and tears began to feel her eyes, she wiped her cheeks with a tissue and took a deep breath. "I was so scared, I thought I was losing her."

"She's safe, she's going to be fine," Reid tried to assure her as she stroked her hand with his thumb. "You just need to stay on bed rest till she arrives. Morgan and I are going to take care of you."

"I'll do anything for her, I already love her so much. I just want to hold her in my arms. She's kicking me right now. When I was on that floor, I was afraid I was going to lose her."

"You won't lose her, she's strong. She gets that from her mother. Can I feel her kick?" Reid asked. Garcia let out small smile and guided Reid's hand to her stomach, he held it there and let out a little laugh when he felt the baby kick his hand. "Wow."

"I thought baby kicks freaked you out," Garcia said.

"I think I can ignore that right now," Reid smiled back.

"Reid, thank you for being such a good friend," Garcia smiled.

"Thank you for helping me get my life back together, you saved me from falling apart when I was going through physical therapy. It's time for me to take care of you and take care of the little troublemaker."

A small knock came at the door before it opened to reveal a worried and slightly out of breath Morgan. Morgan rushed over to Garcia's side and took her other free hand into his own and kissed her on her cheek.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Morgan asked quickly as he placed his other hand on Garcia's baby bump.

"She's fine, we both are," Garcia assured him as she held his hand closer to her.

"She has to go on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and reduce her blood pressure. She's also exhausted so that has to stop," Reid explained.

"You are going to be treated like a queen," Morgan smiled at her.

"A queen with two wonderful men at her side," Garcia giggled. "I wonder if I could get the costumes."

**The next day**

Reid quickly opened the door when he heard a knock, he opened to it to reveal JJ, Emily, Garcia and Morgan. Emily and JJ helped Garcia into the house with one each side of her holding an arm. "I can walk on my own, I don't need you to do this."

"Stop arguing with us. Let's get you to bed," JJ smiled as she led Garcia towards the bedroom with Emily's help.

Morgan and Reid watched with amusement as the three women went to the bedroom.

"Did you get everything ready?" Morgan asked Reid as he placed a bag on the floor.

"Yes, her room is ready. I also got the pagers," Reid said.

**Ten minutes later**

Reid and Morgan walked into the bedroom to find Garcia propped up against a wall of multicoloured pillows and covered with the duvet with Emily and JJ sat on the bed on with her. Reid couldn't help but smile as he watched Morgan take it what he had done to the room. A mini fridge was on the bedside table for Garcia, he had stocked the room with dvds and made sure that Garcia could get every single TV channel. The room was full of everything that a queen could ask for.

"Reid, the room is wonderful. Thank you," Garcia thanked as she took in the entire room.

"Great job," Emily grinned.

"We also have pagers so that you can beep one us if you need help or for anything you need," Reid said as he held up two pagers and handed one to Morgan, they both clipped it to their belts.

"What would I ever do without you two?" Garcia beamed.

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I loved them all. To LaRieNGuBleR (hope I spelt that right, sorry if I didn't) I loved the nickname you gave the baby. Little door-kicker. I loved it. Thank you for all the reviews again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid yawned as he unlocked the door to the apartment, he felt exhausted as he opened the door. Since Garcia had been placed on bed rest, everything had been slightly different at work. Hotch and Strauss had agreed to allow either Reid or Morgan to stay in Quantico if the team had a case that required travel. Reid had been the one to go with the team this time. He opened the door to hear a small thump from Garcia's room, he rushed into the bedroom to find Garcia on the floor. He rushed to her side immediately.

"Garcia, what happened? Are you okay?" Reid said as he helped her to her feet, he guided her over to the bed and helped her back under the covers.

"I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy coming back from the bathroom," Garcia explained as she leaned back into the comfortable pillows behind her.

"Does everything feel fine with the baby? Nothing hurts?" Reid asked as she he checked on Garcia.

"Everything feels fine, it wasn't a serious fall. I lowered myself to the floor."

"Where's Morgan? He's supposed to be taking care of you," Reid said, a slither of anger escaping into his voice. He was aware of why it was there, it was directed at Morgan. Morgan was supposed to make sure Garcia stayed in bed, he was supposed to help when she needed it.

"We needed some grocery items, he popped out to the supermarket. He'll be back soon," Garcia smiled gently. "I think it's good that he left the apartment for a little while. He's been cooped up in here for too long. He can only work from home for so long."

"He should have called me or at least waited till I came home," Reid said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I feel so guilty," Garcia sighed. "I don't like making you and Morgan do everything for me, I should be able to do more than this. I want to keep my little baby girl safe but I also want Morgan to be happy. He's juggling work and caring for me. I feel so helpless."

"Morgan is happy as long as you are healthy and safe and as long as the baby is safe. I'm happy as long as you are both safe. We enjoy taking care of you," Reid smiled. He heard the front door unlock and Morgan's footsteps come through into the hallway.

"I'll be back in a minute," Reid said before he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Morgan was packing away from the items. The calm that Reid had tried hard to maintain back with Garcia was gone. He closed the kitchen door so Garcia wouldn't hear.

"Where the hell were you?" Reid snapped angrily. Morgan looked up to him and met his angry stare.

"I was at the grocery store," Morgan snapped as he closed the fridge door.

"Garcia got dizzy and fell," Reid snapped back. Morgan made his way to the kitchen door to check on Garcia but Reid stopped him.

"She's fine. She lowered herself to the floor. Nothing seems out of the normal. I checked," Reid told him. "You should have called me, I would have gone to the supermarket and got the groceries."

"Why do you think I can't do it? Why do you have to do everything?" Morgan growled as he slammed one of the kitchen doors. "I'm Garcia's boyfriend and that is my baby. It's my job to take care of her, not yours."

"She's my best friend, it's my job to take care of her as well. Why the hell are you acting like this? I never said that you couldn't do this, I don't do everything."

"I'm tired, Reid. I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now," Morgan huffed.

"We are going to talk about this. You need to let me take on more things, you can't leave Garcia alone like that," Reid said in frustration.

"Reid, shut up! Just shut up for a change, stop telling me how to take care of my girlfriend. You may be her best friend but sometimes you act like she's more to you."

"I don't see her that way, you know that."

"You are always at her side before I am. You were with her when she was in hospital, she told you about being pregnant before she told me. Stop trying to replace me!"

"I'm not trying to replace you, I'm just trying to help you," Reid yelled back before lowering his voice. "I know things are stressful right now, I know how scared you are about being a father. You have to get past that fear though. Your daughter isn't going to lose you that way you lost your father."

Reid wasn't able to react to the punch that came across his face, his body whipped to the side and hit the floor. He brought his hand to his face and felt blood leaving from his lip.

"Stop talking about my fucked up past," Morgan shouted at Reid. Reid recoiled slightly and scooted back into the cupboard and leaned against it. He watched as Morgan realised what he had done. He took a step towards Reid but stopped when he noticed Reid lean away looking scared. "Reid, I'm sorry. I just get angry when people talk about my past."

"I never thought you'd ever hit me," Reid said before rushing to his feet and rushing out of the apartment.

"Shit, what did I do?" Morgan panicked.

**One hour later**

Reid took another sip from his drink as he sat down at the bar, he was drinking a soda. He didn't want to drink any alcohol, he didn't want anything to slow down his mind. Ever since Garcia had been placed on bed rest, he was always on high alert. He touched his jaw and lip and winced at the pain and at how swollen it was.

"That looks like it hurts," a female voice said from beside him. He looked to his side to see a young women sitting down. "How did it happen?"

"It's nothing," Reid answered. "Something just got out of hand."

"Can I buy you a drink?" the young women asked as she smiled at him.

"I'm fine but maybe later," Reid replied. "Thank you though."

"I just got off a shift at the hospital. I'm Lily," Lily introduced as she held her hand out.

Reid took the young woman's hand and shook it. "Spencer."

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Do I ever disappoint you? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, they were fantastic and I love reading them. They really perked my day up. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid watched as Lily received her drink and a glass of ice, he was slightly surprised when she passed the ice to him. "Here, put this on your cheek. It will help with the swelling."

He smiled gently as he took the glass and placed it to his swollen cheek and split lip, he relished the cold that came across his cheek. It was soothing and took away some of the pain. "Thank you, it feels better. What do you do at the hospital?"

"I'm a nurse," Lily smiled before she took a small sip of her drink. "What do you do?"

"I'm in the FBI, I work as a profiler for the behavioural analysis unit."

"Really? That's amazing, I've never met an FBI agent before. You seem young for the FBI, how old are you?" Lily asked. Reid was momentarily mesmerized as he watched her stroke her ruby red hair behind her ears. He gathered his thoughts quickly.

"I'm thirty two," Reid answered.

"You look younger," Lily smiled at him again. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for my age."

"I was always taught never to ask a woman's age, it isn't very gentleman like to do so," Reid said.

"You were taught very well," Lily chuckled gently. "I'm twenty eight to be honest. It must be my lucky night to be sat next to such a gentleman. What happened to your face?"

"It's a long story," Reid smiled sadly as he pressed the ice glass closer to his cheek.

"I'm going to be here for a while and I'm a very good listener," Lily grinned before taking another sip of her drink.

Reid let out a small laugh before he decided to talk.

**Two hours later**

Reid laughed as he continued to talk with Lily, he loved the way his mind was taken away from all the negative thoughts and was completely focused on Lily and her bright blue eyes. They had moved from the bar to a secluded table where they had been talking for the last two hours. He had had to suppress his joy at the fact the woman in front of him was not only familiar with Star Trek but also had a knowledge of Doctor Who. They had discussed both at length in the last two hours. He watched her quickly check her watch and gasp.

"Is that the time already?" Lily said in surprise before she looked up at Reid's slightly saddened face. "I have to go, I'm sorry to leave you so quickly. I feel so rude."

"I should be going as well," Reid lied knowing that returning to the apartment was something he wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

"Here, take this," Lily smiled as she handed him a napkin. He noticed it was the same napkin she had been drawing on with a pen while they had been talking. He took it gently. "Goodbye, Spencer."

Reid blushed slightly when Lily kissed him onto his cheek but couldn't stop a happy smile coming onto his face. He watched as she began to walk away.

"Wait," Reid called from the table. "Can I have your number?"

Lily let out a small giggle.

"Look in the napkin, Spencer," Lily smiled before she walking out of the bar.

Reid quickly opened the paper napkin in front of him and smiled at what he saw. An elegant Lily flower had been drawn on one side of the napkin while a small Tardis had been drawn on the other. In between the two, Lily's number was there with the words 'Call me'.

"Definitely," Reid sighed joyfully as he leaned back against his chair.

**The apartment**

Reid stood outside his apartment door. He had been standing there for a few minutes wondering if he should enter the apartment. He didn't want to confront Morgan, he didn't want to let the anger inside of him out again. He was so angry with Morgan for hitting him, a small bit of fear was there as well. He had been beaten by Blake Frenson, he would never forget that horrific beating. The one person he thought would never hurt him had punched him and shouted at him. He took a deep breath and opened the door into his apartment. It was ten o'clock at night, he hoped that Morgan was in bed with Garcia. He stepped into the apartment to find Morgan sitting at the table.

Morgan looked up and the two stared at each other in silence. Morgan focused on the deep and painful bruise that was on Reid's jaw as well as his split lip.

"Did you tell Garcia what you did?" Reid said in calm but quiet voice.

"No, she's sleeping. I wanted to talk to you first. Reid, I'm so-" Morgan began to say before Reid put his hand up to silence him.

"Save it, Morgan," Reid said angrily. "Don't tell Garcia what happened, she'll just worry and that won't be good for the baby. Make up an excuse. I don't want to talk to you right now. I never thought you would punch me like that or show that much anger towards me. You need to control that anger for Garcia's sake. I'll do everything I can for Garcia but don't expect me to do anything for you. Don't even talk to me."

Reid began to make his way to his bedroom when Morgan stood up and tried to stop him. "Reid, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hit you or say what I said."

"No, you were just saying what you feel deep down. Don't worry, once the baby is born and Garcia is back on her feet, you won't have to worry about me any more," Reid snapped as he hit away Morgan's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"As you said, she's your girlfriend and that is your baby. You have your family now. You can move away and I won't be joining you. I'm not part of your family, I'm just getting in the way."

Reid stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door, he quickly locked it and sat on his bed. He took Lily's napkin from his pocket and placed it on his bedside table. He smiled at the drawing before collapsing into his pillows, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also made this an extra long chapter as a big thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they were amazing and my day brightened up seeing the reviews. You are all amazing and wonderful. Thank you again!**

**Okay, so I want your opinion on something. Where would you like Lily and Reid's relationship to go? Would you like it to continue and be happy? Or would you like Lily to have a dark side which places Reid in danger? I already have the plans done for either direction but I want your input first.**

**Thank you again for being such wonderful reviewers.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The Next Day**

Reid awoke to the sound of his pager going off, he quickly grabbed the pager from his bedside table and turned it off. He rushed out of bed and quickly made his way to Garcia's bedroom. He knocked on the door and entered when Garcia called him in. Garcia gasped when she saw Reid's face.

"Reid, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I was on my way back from work and I walked into a door someone was opening. I'm fine," Reid lied, he didn't want to cause Garcia any stress and he knew that the situation between him and Morgan would cause her too much stress. He wasn't angry at Garcia in any way. He never could be. He would still do anything and everything for her.

"It looks like it hurts," Garcia said as she watched Reid sit on her bed. Garcia reached out to touch his cheek but he leaned away from her touch, his cheek was still swollen and painful. He watched as Garcia dropped her hand back to her side and gave him a sad smile.

"Has Morgan already gone to work?" Reid said as evenly as he could. Garcia knew him too well, he couldn't let her see any sign that he was angry with Morgan.

"Yes, he seemed in a big rush. I'm worried about him, he was really quiet last night and this morning," Garcia sighed as she grabbed a hair band and put her hair into a ponytail.

"He has a lot on his mind right now, I wouldn't worry about it. You are not supposed to worry."

"I can't help it," Garcia said before sticking out her tongue playfully. Reid let out a small laugh at her action.

"I'm off from work for the next two days. I am yours to command," Reid smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"I am very hungry but I need to use the bathroom. Can you help me to the bathroom? I feel a little tired," Garcia said with slight embarrassment in her voice. Reid removed the covers and helped Garcia slowly shuffle off the bed. He helped her get to her feet and helped her over to the bathroom.

"I'll be right outside," Reid said. He closed the door and waited for a few minutes. The door opened and Garcia stepped forward. Reid quickly helped her back into bed and covered her back up with the blankets.

"I feel so big," Garcia giggled as she placed her hands on her bump. "She's kicking again, she's so active."

"What would you like for breakfast?" Reid asked.

"Anything, I'm too hungry to care. I feel like fruit, do we have strawberries?" Garcia asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, we do. I'll prepare a fruit feast for your breakfast. I'll be back with your breakfast soon, while I am away, you can watch television," Reid smiled before he clicked on the television and handed Garcia the remote. He was about to walk out of the room when Garcia called for him.

"Reid, is Morgan angry with me?" Garcia asked.

"No, of course he isn't. He loves you, he isn't angry with you. Trust me," Reid assured her as he tried to keep the truth from her. "Just sit back, relax and keep your blood pressure down."

**Rossi**

Rossi noticed that something was wrong with Morgan, he seemed tired and worried about something. Placing the file about the case they were currently going to, he rose from his seat on the jet and made his way over to Morgan. Noticing his arrival, Morgan looked up to see Rossi sit down on the seat across from him.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong? Or am I going to have to guess?" Rossi questioned.

"I'm fine," Morgan said back.

"You are surrounded by profilers, don't think that you can get out of this. What's wrong? Did something happen with the baby?"

Morgan let out a long sigh.

"Something happened with Reid," Morgan began to explain.

"What happened?" Rossi asked with concern in his voice.

"You have to understand that things have been a little stressful since Garcia was on bed rest. Reid came home from work and Garcia had fallen to the floor. She is okay. He came into the kitchen and we started arguing, I lost my temper and I punched him," Morgan explained. "His cheek is all bruised now and his lip has a cut. I didn't mean to do it. Once I realised what I had done, I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me near him. He's scared of me now. He said himself he doesn't want to talk to me any more. He was going to move with us but now he doesn't want to. I can't believe I hurt him like that."

"Morgan, what caused you to hit him?"

"He spoke about my past, he told me that I shouldn't be afraid of being a father."

"Why are you afraid of being of a father?" Rossi asked, he was trying to stop his shocked at Morgan's actions from coming through.

"I don't want to leave my daughter the way my father left me. Working this job is dangerous. I remember the pain I felt when I lost my father. I don't want to leave my daughter with that kind of pain. She hasn't even been born yet but I love her so much. I just want hold her in my arms and tell her I'll always be there for her."

Morgan took a deep calming breath before continuing.

"Reid was only trying to tell me that I wouldn't leave her like my father left me. Something just snapped when he started talking about my past. He said he never thought I would hit him like that. Rossi, he's scared and angry at me and I don't know what to do."

"I do," Rossi said. "Firstly, we are going to get you some anger management classes. Your anger is an issue and you need to learn to control it better for the sake of your family. I'll speak with Reid when the case is over. Morgan, you know what Reid has been through. You know about the vicious beating that Blake Frenson gave him and how scared he was after. You just need to talk to each other."

"I don't think Reid will even consider that. He doesn't consider himself family any more after what I did."

"You two must have had one hell of an argument," Rossi said before letting out a small cough.

"You have no idea," Morgan said before letting out a yawn, his body trying to shake off the tired feeling in his body.

**Reid - Evening**

Reid switched off the television in Garcia's room, he smiled gently as he took Garcia's book from her sleeping form. He placed it on the bedside table and pulled the blankets up a little more. He didn't want Garcia getting cold. He left the door open a fraction and made his way to the phone. He held the phone nervously for a second before taking a deep breath and entering Lily's number into the phone. He waited for a few seconds and almost dropped the phone when a cheerful greeting entered his ear.

"Hello, Lily speaking."

Reid lost his voice for a few seconds, he let out a small cough and began to talk.

"Hi Lily, it's Spencer from bar."

"Spencer, I was wondering when you were going to call me. How are you?" Lily voice said happily down the phone.

"I'm fine. I feel better not that I'm talking to you," Reid said. He realised what he had just said and realised it must have sounded corny. A soft giggle came from the end of the phone.

"I feel better talking to you," Lily said. "I just got off my shift at the hospital, do you want to get another drink?"

"I would love to but I'm looking after my friend Garcia, the one I told you about last night," Reid said.

"Oh, I was really hoping I could see you again. I have some stronger arguments concerning Doctor Who."

"We can discuss it on the phone if you want," Reid offered, he wanted to see Lily again. There was something about her that made him happy. He wanted to see her again but he couldn't leave Garcia alone.

"That would be great. First, we must sort out one item of business. Would you like to go for dinner on Saturday?" Lily asked down the phone.

"I would love to," Reid blurted out quickly.

"Wonderful," Lily giggled. He could hear the sounds of a train in the background and figured she was on her way home on the train.

"So, what Doctor Who items did you want to argue about?" Reid said as he took his seat on the sofa and held the phone to his ear.

"I propose that David Tennant was the best doctor," Lily said down the phone, Reid imagined by the tone in her voice that she had a small grin on her face.

"Bite your tongue," Reid laughed. "Tom Baker was the best doctor."

"Let the war begin," Lily chuckled down the phone.

**Two hours later**

Reid pressed the disconnect button on the phone before placing it on the table. He couldn't rid of the smile that decorated his face. For the last two hours, he had had a wonderful conversation with Lily about who was the best doctor, books and movies. It seemed the only thing that they clashed on was movie choices. He had discovered she was fond of horror films, in particular, ones featuring zombies. He brushed his hand through his hair as he felt nerves enter every fibre of his body. He was going on a date on Saturday. He was going on a date with a beautiful women.

He made his way over to Garcia's bedroom to check on her. He pushed open the door to see Garcia knitting. Her eyes focused on him immediately.

"Hello Reid," Garcia greeted with a small smirk.

"Hi. I was just seeing if you needed anything," Reid asked.

"I only need one thing, it's an answer to a question. Reid, who's Lily?"

"She's just a friend," Reid tried to lie even though deep down he knew he wanted Lily to be more than a friend to him.

Garcia gave him a playful scowl, she quickly placed down her knitting needles before patting the free space on the edge of her bed. Reid immediately sat down next to Garcia on the bed.

"Don't lie to me," Garcia smiled softly. "I woke up to hear you talking and laughing on the phone. It sounds to me that this 'Lily' woman is more than a friend to you. Where did you meet her?"

"At a bar, I went there for a drink after a stressful case. I didn't drink any alcohol so don't worry about that. She was there and we just started talking," Reid explained before a small smile appeared on the edge of his lips.

"You really like her," Garcia said happily. "I may not be a profiler but I know what that smile means. What does she look like?"

"She's a little shorter than me, she had blue eyes and red hair. A cute nose and lovely lips. Her knowledge of Doctor Who and Star Trek is amazing," Reid described quickly.

"Awww...my little genius is in love," Garcia giggled.

"We're going on a date on Saturday. Can I ask you a favour, Garcia?"

"Anything."

"Could you help me pick out an outfit?" Reid asked with a small amount of embarrassment.

"I would love to," Garcia said before she clapped her hands with excitement. "Go and get you clothes, we are going to pick you out something amazing and sexy."

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I know it's a bit short but I've been trying to get a few things sorted today. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise you a nice big chapter on Sunday as I am free all day.**

**I have to say this, I can't ignore the review from 'stop now'. Firstly, I am open to critique and if there is something someone does not like, I will listen and see what I can do. As long as it is done in a respectful manner. Just to clarify to this certain reviewer, I don't write slash, I never have and never will as it's not my thing. If you have read Tick, Tock, you know that this would not turn into a Reid/Morgan so why did you choose to read it. I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling, I do daily updates and as much as I try, I don't always catch my mistakes. I welcome your comments but next time leave them in a more respectful manner.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, I want to say a big thank you for your reviews. It's still half and half on Lily and Reid. I have decided a route that I hope will please both sides. Thank you again for your reviews, they were awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Saturday Evening**

Reid walked into Garcia's room in the outfit she had chosen for him. He did a small turn at her request. He looked in the mirror and felt more nervous than ever as he checked his blue tie. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt with a black vest, he was also wearing black trousers along with his favourite converse shoes. His cheek was no longer swollen but a dark bruise remained. He looked over to Garcia to see her taking pictures on her phone.

The last day or so had been difficult for Reid. Morgan had returned, he had refused to speak with Morgan and was only friendly when both were near Garcia. Reid shook his mind away from his troubles with Morgan and focused back on the event ahead of him. Morgan was going to be looking after her while he was out.

"Look at you," Garcia smiled as she took another photo. "You look wonderful, Reid. She will love you."

"I hope she likes me in this. I'm so nervous," Reid said as he checked his hair again. "She'll be here any minute. What if I'm under dressed or overdressed? We're going to a local restaurant."

"Reid, calm down," Garcia said as she motioned for him to come over to her. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Just be yourself. If you just do that, you'll be fine."

A small knock came at the door causing Reid's heart to jump a little. He quickly left Garcia's room and rushed to the door. He opened the door and lost his breath at the sight in front of him. Standing in front of him was Lily in a blue floral fifties style dress with a blue shoulder jacket. Reid couldn't help but stare at her red hair in a neat ponytail resting on her shoulder.

"By your stunned silence I assume I look nice," Lily smiled.

"You look beautiful," Reid smiled back. Lily blushed slightly at the comment but the smile on her face grew bigger. "Come in, I just need to grab a few items and then we can go to dinner."

Lily stepped into the apartment and looked around. "I like your apartment."

"Thanks, you can thank my friend Garcia for the more colourful items."

"She has great taste."

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to grab my jacket," Reid said. Lily nodded and watched as Reid quickly made his way into his room. Lily couldn't help but walk over to a nearby table and look at the pictures. She picked up one of the photos and smiled at it. It featured Reid in a Tom Baker outfit with a female friend, who she assumed was Garcia, in a bow tie and fez. Lily jumped when she heard a female laugh, she turned to the Garcia's bedroom door to see Garcia smiling at her. Lily took a few tentative steps towards the bedroom.

"Hello," Garcia greeted happily. "I'm Penelope Garcia but everyone just calls me Garcia."

"Hello," Lily said while also giving her a small little wave. "My name is Lily, I'm Spencer's date. Spencer has told me about you."

"I hope nothing bad," Garcia said.

"He loves talking about. How is your pregnancy going?" Lily asked.

"Stuck on bed rest until her arrival but I can't wait for her to be born," Garcia smiled. "Reid - I mean Spencer makes sure my blood pressure stays down."

"I would also recommend no salt in your diet," Lily said before putting her hand to her mouth for a second. "Sorry, I'm a nurse. I can't help myself sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Thank you for the advice," Garcia said. Both women turned around as Reid came to the bedroom door and stood at Lily's side.

"Are you ready to go?" Reid grinned as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yes. It was nice meeting you," Lily said to Garcia.

"You too."

Lily walked out of Garcia's view.

"Morgan is in the kitchen. Are you sure you are going be okay tonight?" Reid asked from the door.

"I'll be fine," Garcia chuckled. "Go get her, tiger."

Reid let out a small laugh before waving goodbye to Garcia and making his way out of the apartment with Lily. He briefly exchanged a stoic look with Morgan as he left. He quickly closed the door as he entered the hallway.

"I hope this restaurant is near, I'm so hungry. I had to cancel my lunch break," Lily said as they began to walk towards the elevator.

"Maybe this will help," Reid smiled as he rummaged into his pocket. He pulled out a small paper bag, opened it and held it out for Lily. "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Lily began to giggle before she erupted into a small laugh. "Oh, you are too sweet."

She quickly took a jelly baby out of the bag and started to eat it, a large grin came across her face as she swallowed the jelly baby. "Thank you. Where have you been all my life? No man has ever brought me jelly babies. Is this part of some devious plan to make me change my mind about who is the best doctor?"

"I would never dream of it," Reid said with mock horror before smiling. "I would never dream of doing that."

**Unknown**

He watched her walk down the street with the man, the body he once possessed in a blue dress that brought forward his craving for it. He grit his teeth as he watched her take his hand and hold it her own.

She belonged to him. She wasn't allowed to be happy after all the misery he had endured.

"I'm coming for you, darling."

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. It's about an hour late from when I usually post so I hope you forgive me for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Let me just say a big thank you to all the reviewers who have defended this fanfic, you are all amazing and you are the most wonderful readers and reviewers ever. You are absolute gems. Thank you again for all the reviews and support for the fanfic. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Pulling out the chair for Lily, he felt the butterflies in his stomach disappear as each second went by. He enjoyed the smile that Lily gave him as he took his seat. Reid picked up his menu and quickly scanned it. He absorbed every word quickly before putting down the menu to look at Lily. He watched her bite her lower lip as she looked at the menu. It was clear to him that she was just as nervous as him.

"Everything sounds so wonderful, what are you going to have?" Lily asked as she closed her menu.

"I'm not sure yet," Reid answered honestly. "I like the look of the chicken."

"Me too," Lily smiled before she looked at him with slight confusion. "How did you read the menu so quickly?"

"I have an eidetic memory, an IQ of 187, I can read up to twenty thousand words a minute and I remember everything that I read," Reid rambled off quickly. He rubbed his hands together nervously as he watched her take in the new information about him. He didn't mean to tell her about his intellect, he didn't want to show himself as abnormal. He watched as she placed her hand on his and smiled at him.

"Spencer, I'm just as nervous as you. I think the fact you can read that fast is amazing. Just relax," Lily smiled gently as she held his hand and held it lovingly.

"Strictly speaking, this is only the second date I've ever been on," Reid admitted.

"Really?" Lily said with surprise.

"I've just never really met someone that I connected to," Reid explained before giving Lily's hand a small squeeze. "Until now. I've never connected with anyone like I've connected with you."

"You're so sweet," Lily expressed. "We will have to make this date a special one then."

"It already is," Reid said as he looked into her eyes.

**Later that night**

"I had a wonderful night, it's been a long time since I've had a night this great," Lily sighed happily as she walked down the street, her arm interlocked with Reid's and her head resting on his arm. Reid felt like a new man as he walked down the street with Lily at his side. He felt her shiver slightly and stopped. She raised her head from his arm.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Are you cold?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine, it's not that cold."

Reid shrugged off his jacket and held it open for her. She put her arms into the jacket and eased it on, she wrapped it around her and relished the feel of it on her skin. She looked over at Reid and frowned slightly. "You are going to get cold."

"I'll be fine," Reid assured her before taking her hand. "I would prefer if you let me give you a ride to your apartment. I don't feel comfortable with you walking alone this late at night."

"Okay, you can give me a ride home. I've taken self defence classes, I would be fine."

"I'll be honest with you," Reid said. "I see the worst evils in my job and it means that I don't always trust the world."

"You trusted me," Lily said with a smile on the edge of her lips.

"I'm a profiler which means I can read a person, it only took me a moment to know that you were a good soul. Your eyes express who you truly are and your eyes are wonderful. I can't see an ounce of anything bad inside them."

"Thank you, Spencer. Had anyone told you how amazing you are? You are unique and special. I'm so happy that I met you."

Lily stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek, she gave him a small smile before placing her lips onto his. She kissed him gently before stepping back from the kiss to see his reaction.

Reid felt a rush of warmth inside him as Lily kissed him. The warmth dulled slightly when Lily stepped away from the kiss. He looked into her eyes and felt his heart fight for control of his body and mind. He immediately let his heart take over as he leaned back down and kiss her tenderly, the warmth exploded inside of him when he felt her hands run through his hair. In that one moment, he was beyond happy. He couldn't describe how he felt, all he knew was that he felt alive.

**The Next Morning**

A ringing noise from his side woke Reid from his slumber. He quickly hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, the ringing noise died down immediately. He closed his eyes for a moment to get away from the blurriness. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked to his chest. Laying on his chest was a sleeping Lily, her red hair tickling his chest slightly. He stared at her as he recalled the events of the previous night. He had not imagined things going this quickly but he didn't regret his relationship going this fast.

They had arrived back in his apartment planning for him to grab his keys and to take her home. Instead, he had experienced being intimate for the first time in his life. It had been wonderful. She had been wonderful.

He snapped back to reality when Lily began to awake, her blue eyes looked up to see him.

"Morning," he smiled happily. She let out a large grin before she sat up in the bed, the sheet covering her body.

"Morning. How are feeling?" she asked as she ran her hand through his hair in a soothing way. He leaned into her touch.

"I feel wonderful," Reid said. "Are you okay? Last night was amazing for me but I'm just worried that it wasn't good for you."

"Spencer, last night was amazing. I'm glad that you told me about last night being your first time. You were gentle, loving and it was a wonderful experience for me. I'm glad that I was your first," she assured. "I'll be honest with you. I've never been with someone as gentle as you were last night. I've had a bad track with men."

Reid stayed silent as Lily continued to explain.

"You are different though, the moment I saw you I knew you were different. Please promise me something. Promise me that this isn't just a one time moment, I want more of this. I want more of you."

Reid leaned forward with the sheet wrapped around his waist. He brought her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I want more of this, I want more of you as well," Reid expressed. "This is not a one time thing, I want you with me. I've had some bad things happen to me in life, you made me forget them last night. I want you in my life."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Lily smiled before she kissed Reid on his lips and pushed him back to the bed. Lily let out a loud giggle as Reid pulled the sheet over both of the them and pulled her closer to him.

**An hour and half later**

Reid kissed Lily goodbye at the front door, he watched her till she entered the elevator down the hall before he closed his apartment door. He leaned against the door and let out a large ecstatic sigh. He loved being this way, he loved feeling this alive. Reid heard a small beeping noise come from his room, he ran into his room and found his pager going off. He clicked the sound off before making his way to Garcia's room. He knocked on the door and entered into the room when Garcia called him in.

"Hey Garcia," Reid smiled as he walked into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Where's Morgan?"

"I sent him out for some strawberries. I wanted some time alone with you. How was last night?" Garcia asked, eager for news.

"Dinner was lovely, we talked and talked. I gave her my jacket when she was cold. She was amazing," Reid grinned as he reminiscence about the previous night. "I'm seeing her again on Monday."

"She's special to you," Garcia smiled happily. "I have to ask you this. Did you sleep with her last night?"

"I-I-" Reid tried to say but his voice wouldn't work.

"You did!" Garcia exclaimed.

"We have this amazing connection. I just love being around her."

"As long as she makes you happy," Garcia said. "She's a wonderful woman."

"She does make me happy. She makes me feel...alive."

**Monday**

Reid thought about the day ahead, he was excited to Lily again even though they had spoken on the phone the day before. He walked through the elevator doors and onto the parking level on his apartment building. He was about to unlock his car when he froze at the sight of a box on the roof of his car. He quickly picked up the box, he opened it carefully and felt his heart stop at the sight in front of him.

Inside the box was a Lily flower covered in blood.

"Lily!" Reid gasped.

"Dear Lily," a voice laughed from behind him. Reid didn't have time to turn round as an arm wrapped around him and a sweet smelling cloth was forcefully pressed over his nose and mouth. Reid struggled against the unknown man holding him but found his fight waning as the chloroform began to send him into the darkness. His vision blurred and his movements stopped as he began to fall unconscious.

"You shouldn't have taken what is mine," a voice whispered in Reid's ear. Reid fell into the darkness as his body succumbed to the chloroform.

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I break up the chapter to different view points, I try to do it as little as possible but it's the way I write. **

**Thank you everyone for you the reviews, I loved them all. Thank you again for being so wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Everything felt heavy as Reid tried to open his eyes, his arms and legs felt heavy, he tried to lift them up but failed in his attempt. A small moan came from him as tried to wake up. His entire mind struggled to break through the haze crushing it. He tried again and managed to open his eyes a fraction, his vision blurred violently and he closed his eyes again weakly before opening them a fraction again. He opened his eyes to see a man with black hair looking at him. Reid tried to move but could barely move his hand and legs.

"Hello Spencer Reid," the man smirked at him.

"What...did you..do to?" Reid asked, his voice barely a whisper. He tried to speak louder but he couldn't. He felt weak, too weak.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Spencer," the man sighed before grabbing Reid's arm and lifting it into Reid's view. Fear spread through Reid, it took a moment to see but the back of his hand had a cannula in it. He felt fear as he noticed that it was connected to an IV bag. He wanted to rip out the IV, he wanted to fight back against the man but he was powerless to do so.

"This little drug, the one currently making its way through your body, is making you as weak as a kitten. I wouldn't try and fight it, you won't be able to move properly till this is all over. You have taken something that is mine, you've touched her and I don't like that. She's mine, she will always be mine," the unknown man said angrily before grabbing Reid's jaw and making him face him. "You screwed her, you little shit."

The man let go of Reid's jaw roughly. Reid still felt the pain. His body was heavily paralysed but he could still feel pain. He felt trapped and scared as he watched the man in front of him grab a knife.

"Leave...Lily...alone," Reid whispered. He couldn't let this man hurt her, he could let this man take her away from him.

"Leave her alone," the man began to laugh. "Sorry, I can't do that. Lily is special to me. I just need to teach her to love me, train her to love me again."

"No," Reid moaned gently, his breathing slower than he was used to.

"You have no say in this matter, you are simply going to be the toy that I use. I was put in jail because of her. I can forgive that though, she can make it up to me in other ways."

"Bas...tard."

A fierce fiery pain registered in his mind as the unsub quickly lifted up his t-shirt and cut across his stomach, the pain made his eyes water and a small whimper escaped his lips. He felt a small tear run down his face. The man lifted the blade into Reid's view.

"Be careful what you say, I'm not good at controlling my anger."

The man turned Reid's head to the left side. Reid watched as the man walked over to a nearby table and stabbed the blade violently into the table. The blade stood on its own. Reid felt a mix of anger and worry for Lily as he watched the man pack items that were typically used to restrain someone. His mind screamed at him to do something but his body was useless to answer the plea of his mind. The man ripped the knife out of the table and placed it into the bag. He slung it over his shoulder and looked over to the paralysed Reid. He quickly grabbed two long black pieces of cloth. The man placed one of the pieces of cloth over Reid's eyes and blindfolded him. Reid's fear of the dark began to fight it's way to the front of his mind.

"Please...don't...hurt...her," Reid pleaded slowly.

"Spencer, I'll be back soon. Enjoy being locked inside your own body," the man whispered in his ear before placing a piece of black cloth over his mouth and gagging him with it.

Reid wanted to scream as he heard footsteps going away from himself, he heard a door close and silence fill the air. Every fibre of his being began to succumb to the fear the erupted inside of him. He was alone, paralysed and he couldn't see or hear anything. He was trapped in complete darkness, unable to move or call for help. The woman he had fallen in love was in danger and he couldn't do anything to help her.

For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel brave.

All he felt was fear, he was scared.

**Hotch**

Hotch tapped his pen against the file on his desk and he looked around for any sign of Reid. It was eleven o'clock and Reid had still not arrived. He dropped his pen and picked up the phone. He dialled Reid's number and waited. He began to worry when the phone went straight to voicemail He put the phone down before picking it up again and dialling Morgan's number. He waited for a few moments before Morgan picked up.

"Derek Morgan speaking."

"Morgan, it's Hotch. Did Reid leave for work yet?"

"He left at eight this morning. Is he not there yet?" Morgan asked with concern.

"He's not here and I can't reach him on his cellphone. He wouldn't turn it off. Something is wrong," Hotch panicked slightly.

"I'll go down to the parking area and see if he's car is there. I'll call you back."

**Morgan**

Morgan shut his phone and made his way to Garcia's bedroom, she looked up from her book and frowned. "Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to leave for a few minutes to check something. Will you be okay?" Morgan tried to lie.

"Morgan, tell me. What's wrong? I can tell that you are lying. What's happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"It's something to do with Reid, you only get that look in your eyes when Reid is in trouble. Morgan, what's wrong?"

Morgan rubbed his hand over his head and let out a long sigh.

"Reid never arrived at work this morning and we can't reach him on the phone. You need to stay calm, everything is going to be okay," Morgan said as he tried to calm her down. "Garcia, take deep breaths. I need to go and check Reid's car. Stay calm and I'll be back really soon."

Morgan rushed out of the apartment and raced down the stairs to the parking level of the building, he rushed into the parking area and over to Reid's car. He froze when he looked at the hood of the car. Reid's cellphone was there along with a bloody Lily flower.

"No, not this," Morgan said.

**Lily**

Lily smiled as she walked down the hallway of the hospital, she couldn't wait to see Spencer. A small smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the other night, she just couldn't help herself. Spencer had been so kind and gentle with her, he had made her feel special. She was almost down the hall when a large hand came over her mouth and yanked her into a supply room. She struggled as she forced against the wall. Her heart screamed in fear as she looked into the eyes of her attacker.

"Hello Lily. You scream and you die. I'm going to remove my hand. Remember that rule."

He removed his hand from her mouth.

"Jeremy!" Lily gasped. "You can't be here. You are supposed to be in prison."

Jeremy smashed his hand beside her causing her to jump in fear.

"You mean the place you condemned me to!"

"You deserved it after what you did to me, you deserved it after you ruined my life," Lily said tearfully. Jeremy pulled out a blade and placed it in front of her face, it was covered in blood.

"Care to guess who's blood is on this?" Jeremy grinned. "Let me give you a hint - you fucked him very recently."

"No," Lily began to cry. "What did you do to him? What have to done with Spencer?!"

"That's for you to find out. We are going to walk out of here, you are not going to make a scene or do anything to attract attention. You know what I'm capable of, I will slice his throat open in front of you if you do anything I don't like."

"Why are you doing this?" Lily cried.

"You are mine! He touched you. You are mine and I will not have you with another man. Now. Move!"

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm happy that you all enjoyed it. You are all super amazing! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"This can't be happening," Garcia cried before she leaned into JJ's chest, she felt comfort as JJ wrapped her arms around her. "He has been doing so well, he even has a girlfriend. He was alive again. He can't go through this."

The team had gathered in Garcia's bedroom, they were trying to find a trace of Reid. They were trying to get him back. They had reviewed footage from the car park area, it had pained them to see Reid being attacked and drugged into unconsciousness Garcia had barely been able to keep herself calm as she watched the hooded figure drag Reid out of the camera's view.

"Garcia, tell us more about Reid's girlfriend. How did he meet her? What is her name?" Emily asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Garcia wiped tears away from her eyes and began to talk.

"Her name is Lily. He met her last week at a bar, they went out on a date on Saturday and she stayed over for the night. Thing were moving fast between them," Garcia explained. "Do you think she had something to do with this?"

"How much do you know about her? Do you know her last name?" Hotch questioned from the corner of the room.

"She's a nurse and I don't know her last name. Do you want me to find her?" Garcia said urgently.

"Rossi, go and check Reid's bedroom. Look for anything connected to this woman called Lily. There was no sign that Reid was being targeted by an unsub before he met this woman, she is the best lead we have right now. I'll have a technical analyst at the BAU start to find her and start a search on her," Hotch said as he pulled out his cellphone.

"ENOUGH!" Garcia shouted causing everyone to look over to her, she sat upright. Her eyes were blazing with fury and determination. "I will do the search. I'm the best analyst at the BAU and I'm the quickest. I can find her and everything connected to her. I want to get Spencer back and I will not let you all put me in the background."

"Garcia, you need to rest and keep your blood pressure down. You can't have anything causing you stress," Morgan said as he walked forward and placed a hand on her baby bump. "You need to stay calm for our little girl."

"You want me stay calm?" Garcia questioned as she placed her hand over Morgan's hand. Morgan gave a small sad smile and nodded his head.

"I'm not going to be calm until you get me a laptop so I can get our daughter's uncle back," Garcia said fiercely. "Now, get my damn laptop."

**Lily**

Lily cried as she felt the car moving, she breathed through her nose as her mouth had been taped over with duct tape. Her wrists and ankles were sore from her attempts to try and break out of the cable ties. A small muffled whimper came from her as the car went over a large bump. Taking a few deep breaths, she began to think about Spencer. He was being hurt because of her, he was being hurt because of her stupid choices in life. Spencer was special to her, he was sweet, kind and had been gentle with her when they had made love. He had not forced her into doing anything she didn't want to do. She was too aware of what Jeremy was capable of. Lily knew the evil inside of him, evil she had hoped never to see again. Lily snapped back into reality as she felt the car slow and then stop completely.

Lily closed her eyes as light filled the trunk and hurt her eyes. Strong, rough hands gripped her arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of the trunk, she opened her eyes as Jeremy placed her over his shoulder. Tears continued to pour down her cheeks as Jeremy carried her into a small house. She tried to hit out at him but her efforts were futile. Jeremy kicked open a door and carried her inside. He dropped to the floor causing her to let out a muffled groan of pain. She whimpered as he gripped her hair and pulled her up. She froze and felt a heart sear with pain as she saw Spencer.

He was completely still apart from the slow, gentle rise of his chest. He was blindfolded and gagged. It was clear that he was being drugged, she could see blood on his shirt. It pained her to see him this way, she could see that his cheeks were wet. He was scared and it was all her fault. Jeremy ripped the duct tape of Lily's lips causing her to hiss in pain.

"This is what happens when you piss me off. Look at him," Jeremy said angrily before gripping her jaw and forcing her to look at Spencer. "I want you to take a good look at him because after I'm done with him, you won't be able to recognise him. You won't want him any more. All you will want is me."

"Go to hell, you sick bastard," Lily shouted at him.

"Only with you at my side," Jeremy said before forcing his lips onto her lips. Lily tried to move her hand away but Jeremy kept a tight grip of her face. Jeremy stopped the kiss and dragged to a bed that was next to Spencer. He quickly tied her hands to the headboard and then used some roped to tie her legs and ankles. Lily panicked slightly as Jeremy began to walk over to Spencer.

**Reid**

Reid heard the unknown man come to his side. His heart was burning with anger at the fact the man had kidnapped Lily, all he wanted to do was save her. Reid let out a small weak whimper as his gag and blindfold was ripped off roughly.

"Jeremy, just leave him alone!" Lily yelled. Reid now had a name, the man that had taken him was named Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed Reid's face and forced him to look at him before delivering a brutal slap that whipped Reid's head to the right. His eyes widened as he was now face to face. Lily was crying gently as she looked at him.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Lily," Reid whispered weakly. "You...hurt."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't call him that!" Jeremy shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not the scared person I used to be, I will never be your puppet again," Lily said angrily.

Jeremy stormed over to Reid and hovered over him for moment, he turned to look at Lily for a moment. "This is what happens when you defy me."

Reid was confused for a moment, he began to panic when Jeremy's hand came over his mouth and blocked it. Jeremy used his thumb and finger and pinched Reid's nostrils closed. Reid eyes widened as he found himself unable to breath.

"Jeremy, no!" Lily screamed. "Jeremy, he can't breathe. Stop it!"

** Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Also, my knowledge of medical things is a bit fragmented and so is my knowledge of the substance below so I hope you forgive me if it is wrong. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were awesome and wonderful. Thank you! I can't thank you enough for always reviewing!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"STOP IT!" Lily screamed as she watched Jeremy press harder. Her heart plummeted into the deepest depth of fear as she watched Spencer's chest stop moving and his eyes roll back. "You're killing him, he isn't breathing."

Jeremy released his hand from Spencer's face and smiled. Lily tugged at her bonds as she tried to escape, she needed to help Spencer and she needed to keep him alive, she could lose him. "Jeremy, help him. Bring him back, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Jeremy smirked. He quickly straddled his hips and placed his hands on Spencer's chest. He began to perform CPR on Spencer, Lily felt a small spark of relief as she watched Jeremy perform CPR. The relief, however, did now last long. "Shit!" Jeremy cursed before he jumped off the bed and rushed to a nearby bag. Lily felt the fear inside her explode as she realised Spencer was still not breathing.

"Reid! Wake up," Lily begged as she began to cry, she turned her head away to look at Jeremy. "Do something!"

"He isn't responding to CPR," Jeremy growled although there was a hint of panic in his voice. He quickly grabbed a small glass bottle from his bag along with a syringe, he placed the syringe into the bottle and used the syringe to withdraw some liquid from the bottle. He rushed over to Spencer and ripped out the cannula in his hand causing Lily to let out a small wince at the blood that followed.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, her voice upset and scared as she watched the syringe over Spencer's chest and over where his heart was.

"I didn't think the sedative drug would have this kind of effect, I need to give him a shot of adrenaline into his heart," Jeremy said quickly. "I can't have him dying yet."

She watched as Jeremy raised the syringe and plunged it into Spencer's heart, he quickly injected the syringe into Spencer's heart. It only took a few seconds for the adrenaline to kick in. Lily jumped as Spencer jolted up slightly and took a sharp breath in. Spencer's eyes opened wide as he focused on the syringe still poking out of his chest.

"What-is-that?" Reid gasped before falling back onto the bed in shock.

"Spencer, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay," Lily said loudly as she tried to get Spencer to focus. She hated the confused look on Spencer's face as he struggled slightly against Jeremy quickly tying his wrists to the bed rails with cable ties. "Spencer, look at me."

Relief flooded through her as she watched Spencer focus on her, she tried to stop crying. The fear in Spencer's eyes hurt her, it made her all too aware that everything happening was her fault. She briefly looked to Jeremy as he tied Spencer's legs to the bed rails.

**Reid**

Reid clenched his eyes shut as he tried to keep his mind focused. All he could focus on was the fast beating of his heart and his breathing being too fast. He took a few quick breaths, he let out a grunt of pain as the syringe in his heart was pulled out quickly and painfully. He opened his eyes to see Jeremy above him with a large smile on his face and the syringe in his hand.

"That was more powerful then I thought," Jeremy mused as he inspected the syringe, he turned back to Reid. "You are probably not going to be able to focus for about the next two hours. The adrenaline that I injected into your heart was experimental, it was never approved for human use. Mixed with the sedative, I'm betting things are going to be a bit difficult for the next two hours. Two hours and then the fun begins."

Reid shook his head as he tried to regain his focus, he looked over to Lily for a second before looking back at Jeremy.

"What fun?" Reid moaned in confusion.

"What fun?" Jeremy said with joy in his voice, he slowly walked over to Lily and sat on the bedside. He gripped her thigh causing Reid to pull roughly at his restraints. Even through the confusion, he felt protective of Lily. He did now want Jeremy touching her.

"Leave her alone," Reid growled.

"No," Jeremy snapped before he began moving his hand up Lily's thigh. "In two hours time, the fun will begin. She will watch everything I do to you and you will watched everything that I do to her. I have spent the last eight years in a fucking prison because of her. I spent eight years in hell because she couldn't be a good little girl."

Jeremy stormed over to the doorway and looked to Reid. "You think she is good, you think she doesn't have a past. There was a time when we were screwed up and in love. Lily is mine, I won't let you take her from me."

Jeremy slammed the door leaving Lily and Reid alone.

**Garcia**

Garcia typed as quickly as she humanly could, every fibre of her being searching through Lily's past. She had spent the last hour or so tracking her down. It seemed Lily had something to hide. Garcia quickly read through Lily's file. She noticed that Lily had changed her last name and had moved around the country for the last eight years.

"Guys, get in here," Garcia called. The team quickly rushed into Garcia's room.

"Garcia, what do you have?" Hotch asked desperately, every second that Reid was missing made him worry more.

"Okay, I tracked Lily down and it seems she isn't as innocent as she seems. She has changed her name over the last eight years, it wasn't easy but I managed to track her down. Her original name is Lily Dawson, she had always kept her first name but changed her surname. She hasn't had any recent trouble with the law," Garcia explained.

"What do mean by recent? Does she have a record?" Morgan asked.

"From about the age of seventeen, she was in trouble with the law for substance abuse problems, she was doing drugs," Garcia answered. "She managed to clean herself up though and went to rehab when she was 19."

Garcia stopped talking as she notice the next piece of information. "What happened next was bad?"

"Garcia, what happened?" JJ asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend came after her. He was the one to bring her into the drugs and he didn't like it when she got clean. He killed her sponsor and kidnapped her for two months. I don't want to go into detail but she was assaulted during her kidnapping. She was rescued after she managed to escape and get to a payphone. The ex was sentenced to nine years in prison."

"Only nine years?" Emily said, her tone showing her disgust at such a light sentence.

"According to this, he made a deal. He had some lucrative information on some very big drug people, he received a reduced sentence in exchange for the information."

"Wait, he has only been in prison for eight years. How the hell is he out now?"

"Good behaviour," Garcia said through gritted and angry teeth.

"Garcia, what is this bastard's name?" Morgan asked before clenching his jaw.

"His name is Jeremy Roman."

Hotch's phone began to ring loudly, he opened it quickly to answer a call from Rossi. Once Garcia had managed to pull basic information on Lily, Hotch had sent Rossi to the hospital to find Lily. He closed his eyes in frustration as he heard Rossi's words.

"Yes, I understand. Get back here as soon as you can," Hotch said before disconnecting the call and closing his phone.

"Hotch, what is it?" Garcia asked as she laid back into her pillows to stop her back from hurting.

"They found Lily's ID badge and phone in a hospital room, she's missing."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Things are going to get very exciting and dangerous in the next chapter, so look forward to that. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful. I'm happy that you all hate Jeremy, that was the intention. I loved all the reviews. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid found himself struggling to get his body back to normal, the two substances in his body fighting his system. He stared at the door for a moment, a sense of relief running through him at Jeremy's departure from the room. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to focus his mind. He needed to figure out a plan to get Lily away from Jeremy. He tried to profile Jeremy but his mind refused to co-operate with him.

"Lily, how do you know him? Who-Who is he?" Reid asked quickly, his words fast and slightly jumbled. He turned to see Lily closing her eyes, he noticed a small tear running down her cheek.

"He's part of my past. I thought I had left that all behind," Lily began to explain, she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I was screwed up when I was younger, I rebelled against my mother because she never took care of me properly. She was always passed out on the couch or with another who would hit her. I met Jeremy when I was seventeen. He introduced me to some bad things. I was hooked on drugs while I was with him. I would take anything that would get me high, I even overdosed once. Jeremy save me though."

"Were you two together?" Reid gasped quietly as he tried to focus.

"We were in a relationship, a fucked up one at that. After my overdose, I knew I had to stop, I was going to die if I didn't stop. I didn't want to die. I packed up some clothes one night and I ran away from home. From everything. I managed to get into a rehab facility and I got myself clean. After that, I started a new life. I went to school and I began to study to become a nurse, I attended meetings so I wouldn't get addicted again and I found myself a sponsor. His name was Greg and he was amazing. He kept me steady. I've never forgiven myself for what happened to him."

"Jeremy," Reid sighed. Lily nodded before taking another deep breath.

"Jeremy killed him, he broke into his apartment and cut his throat. Then he came for me," Lily explained, her breathing faster. Reid recognised her fast breathing as being scared, he knew she was reliving a trauma in her past.

"You..don't have to tell me," Reid said.

"No, I do. I need to tell you this. He kidnapped you because of me, he stopped your heart because of me," Lily sniffed before she began to talk again. "I was asleep in my apartment when he came for me. He didn't like the fact that I was off drugs and away from him. He kidnapped me from my apartment and hurt me. He did horrible thing to me and he forced me to do things I didn't want to do. He forced himself on me during those two months, I can't remember how many times he did it but it made me want to die. Worst, it made me crave the drugs again. I managed to escape from him after two months, I called for help and they arrested him. Piece of shit only got nine years after he ratted out some drug people. I've spent the last eight years moving from place to place and I finally settled her because I thought I was finally safe. I was wrong, I was so wrong."

Lily looked into Reid's eyes, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Please, don't think of me as a bad person. I made some mistakes, I screwed up. I don't want to lose you but if we get out of this, I won't blame you if you never want to see me again. I didn't mean to be something I'm not, I'm not a good person."

Reid shook his head side to side vigorously "You are a good person and I don't want to lose you. I love being with you, talking to you and I love your spirit. I don't want to be part of your past, I want to be part of your future."

"Why would you think I'm a good person? After everything I have done," Lily said.

"You are good, you're wonderful," Reid said before taking a inhaling sharply, he held his breath for a few seconds before he exhaled painfully. He began to talk once he had controlled his breathing. "Lily, I was an addict."

"What?!" Lily gasped in surprise.

"Being in the FBI carries danger. I was on a case with my team, I was kidnapped on the case by a man called Tobias Hankel who had multiple personalities. For two days I was tortured, drugged and forced to choose people to die. One personality torture me while the other tried to help escape the pain. He injected me with diludid, he even killed me for a minutes but he brought me back with CPR. He almost buried me alive but my team found me after I shot him, after I killed him. Lily, I couldn't deal with what happened to me. I turned to the drug and it began to ruin my life. I got help though, I got clean and I have never turned back. Don't ever think you are a bad person, don't ever say that."

**Two hours later**

**Hotch**

Hotch watched as Jeremy's picture was broadcast on the news. Garcia was working on getting Jeremy's location but anything that could help them find Reid was good. He wanted the public aware that Jeremy was a danger. He wanted to Reid back.

"I found the son of a bitch," Garcia said happily from the bedroom. Hotch quickly entered the room with hope bouncing around in his heart.

"Garcia, where is he?"

"He is currently renting a house under a fake name, I tracked all his finances before crossing them with properties available for rent. It took a lot of digging but I found the bastard. The house is about twenty miles from Lily's hospital. He seriously underestimated my ability to find him," Garcia said before looking up at Hotch. "I've sent the address to your phone. Go get our junior g-man back."

"I will, don't worry. I'll get him back."

**Reid**

Reid heard a scream of anger as Jeremy entered the other room. Lily and Reid looked at each other, fear in each of their eyes. He had finally managed to focus his mind again after the effects of the drug had begun to dull. Reid jumped as the door to their room slammed open to reveal a furious and angry Jeremy.

"You ruined everything!" Jeremy shouted angrily as he made his way over Reid and backhanded him violently. Reid grunted as he felt a sharp pain fill his face. "My face is all over the news. Your stupid, fucking team is going to find me."

Reid couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips. "You are going back to jail. Kidnapping a federal agent is going to earn you a trip back into that hellhole."

Jeremy grabbed his jaw roughly. "I'm not going back to prison. Everything is ruined because of you. I've decided if I can't have Lily and be in peace with her, I am not going to allow another man to touch her. We are all going to for a car ride."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked quickly. Jeremy let go of Reid's jaw and made his way over to Lily's side. Reid pulled against his restraints as he watched Jeremy climb onto Lily's hips and leaned over her. His nose touching her nose. Lily struggled against Jeremy as he stroked his hand across her stomach.

"I'm not living without you, I refuse to live without your body near mine. After this car ride, we are going to go to a better place. The man you screwed is coming with us to a certain point but he can burn in hell."

"Get off her!" Reid shouted at Jeremy.

"I don't think he likes me touching you. What about this?"

Jeremy grabbed Lily's face and kissed her roughly. Lily let out a small muffled scream. He moved his hand behind her back and placed his hand on her bottom.

"Don't you touch her. Get off her, you sick bastard!"

Jeremy stopped kissing Lily and smiled at Reid.

"I hope you are ready to die. I am and you are both coming with me."

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were wonderful and brilliant. I know I'm evil with the cliffhangers. I'm the evil queen of cliffhangers. Muhahaha (sorry but hyper tonight). Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Jeremy quickly climbed away from Lily and made his way over to his black bag. Reid winced as the cable ties around his wrist began to cut into his skin, he ignored the pain as he tried to get out of the restraints. He knew that he needed to get Lily away from Jeremy, he needed to get her to safety. Reid knew that Jeremy was planning to kill them, the darkness in Jeremy's eyes showed that he wasn't bluffing. Jeremy grinned as he pulled two sets of handcuffs and a roll of duct tape.

"Jeremy, don't do this," Lily pleaded as she tugged against her restraints. "You can take me, I'll go with you. Just don't hurt Spencer. Please, let him go."

"Lily, no!" Reid said loudly. He refused to let Lily be alone with Jeremy. He was not going to allow Jeremy to ever hurt or touch Lily again.

"Sorry my love, I just can't do that," Jeremy sighed as he ripped a large strip of duct tape and made his way over to Reid. Reid tried to avoid the tape but winced as the duct tape was placed over his mouth and bruised jaw. He hated not being able to talk. His greatest weapon was his mind and his ability to talk unsub's down. The cable ties sliced into his wrists again as he pulled against them, he struggled as he watched Jeremy walk over to Lily and placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth. He watched as Jeremy cut the rope around Lily's wrists. He kept the rope around her ankles. Jeremy caught Lily's wrists when she tried to hit him and placed her face first of the bed. Reid yelled into the tape and felt frustration at the fact they were coming out as muffled sounds. He felt a rush of fury as Jeremy handcuffed Lily's wrists behind her back. Lily let out a small scream as Jeremy began to drag her out of the room.

"I'll be back for you in minute," Jeremy said angrily as he dragged Lily out of the other room and out of Reid's sight.

Reid felt blood slide down his arm as he pulled against the cable ties connecting to rails on the bed. He let out a muffled scream of anger when he couldn't break out of the restraints. Five minutes later, Jeremy returned.

"I have a few things I want to finish with you before we meet the end," Jeremy smiled as he made his way over to Reid. He quickly cut the rope on Reid's legs and used another roped to tie Reid's ankles together. He cut one of the cable ties around Reid's wrist and kept a tight grip on it. Reid tried to move his wrist from Jeremy's grip but only felt pain as Jeremy squeezed his wrist harder. Jeremy cut the other cable tie before dropping the knife and grabbing Reid's other wrist.

"You fight me, I will kill Lily and make you watch," Jeremy threatened. Reid stopped fighting him but found it difficult. Jeremy quickly turned him over and handcuffed his wrists behind his back. He quickly dragged Reid off the bed and onto the floor.

"This is for touching her," Jeremy growled angrily before delivering a swift and brutal kick to Reid's stomach. Reid moaned into the duct tape and struggled to breath as Jeremy delivered another kick to his stomach.

"She was mine and you stole her," Jeremy screamed as he climbed onto Reid's hips and grabbed his hair. He held Reid's head upright and delivered a violent punch into his face. Reid yelped into the tape as Jeremy continued to beat him. He closed his eyes and tried not let his mind go back to his beating with Blake Frenson, his mind, however, had other ideas.

**Morgan**

Morgan quickly weaved his way through traffic with Hotch beside him. Emily and Rossi were in the back. JJ had agreed to stay with Garcia to keep her calm. He didn't want anything to happen to Reid. He needed to tell him that he was sorry for hurting him the way that he did. He couldn't let Reid die. Reid was his best friend, his little brother. He didn't want Reid to die being angry at him, he wanted his daughter to know her uncle Reid.

"Morgan, step on it. I want to get to Reid as soon as we can," Hotch ordered as he checked his gun.

"So do I," Morgan said as he pressed the gas pedal harder.

**Reid**

Reid felt his body ache with pain as Jeremy finished hitting him. He barely registered Jeremy dragging him to a car. His mind only focused when he heard Lily crying, his vision focused to see Jeremy tying him to the holder on the rook. Jeremy had used some rope to tie the handcuffs to the holder. Reid felt blood run down his cheek and nose. He knew that at least two of his ribs were at least fractured. Jeremy locked all of the car doors as he placed himself into the driver's seat and started the car. "I knew I kept this car for a reason. I want to end it in this car, the car we shared so many journeys in."

The sudden jolt of the car caused Reid to feel sick. Jeremy stayed silent as he drove the car down the road. At least seven minutes had passed since they had left the house. Reid focused on Lily, he hated seeing her cry. All he wanted to do was save her. He had failed to save the woman that he had loved. It took a few moments but Reid realised where they were going. His eyes widened as he realised what Jeremy was going to do. Reid thrashed as he tried to get out of the handcuffs.

"Struggling will do you no good," Jeremy chuckled. "It'll all be over soon."

Reid pulled against his handcuffs and rope again. He didn't want Lily to die the way that Jeremy was planning.

Jeremy was going to kill them and himself by driving into the river near the bridge.

**Morgan**

Morgan felt his heart race faster and faster. He was going as fast as he could, he wanted time to go faster. He wanted to be past the upcoming bridge and helping Reid.

"Rossi, hand me the binoculars under the seat," Hotch said urgently. Rossi quickly scrambled under the seat and handed them to Hotch. Morgan frowned when he saw Hotch put the binoculars to his eyes and look up the road. Morgan looked ahead of him and saw a red dodge charger driving towards them. Confusion overcame him when the saw the car speed up.

"Oh god! That's Jeremy. Reid and Lily are in the car," Hotch gasped.

Morgan was about to turn and follow the car when it speeded straight towards the edge of the bridge. Morgan watched in horror as the car broke through the barrier of the bridge and drove off the bridge into the river below.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed as he hit the brakes on the SUV.

**Reid**

Reid began to panic as the water filled the car, he tugged against the rope and handcuffs as the car filled quickly. Soon, the inside of the car was completely full of water. He managed to take one last deep breath before the water hit the roof of the car. Reid watched as Lily tried to break out of her restraints.

He couldn't escape, he couldn't save her.

_'I wanted to be with her. I don't want us to die this way'_ Reid's mind screamed.

**Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were amazing and wonderful. Thank you! I'm wearing my cliffhanger queen crown, it looks lovely. Thank you again for the reviews.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid felt cold all around him, he began to struggle harder as the need to breathe started to become too much. His lungs begged for air but there was no air around him. Taking a breath would send him closer death's grip. Reid's eye widened as he watched Lily stop struggling, he felt his heart fill with horrible pain as he watched her drown and stop breathing. As hard as he tried, he opened his mouth to try and breathe on instinct. His lungs burned as water ran down his throat. His vision blurred as he felt the world drift away. In the last few seconds before the darkness overcame him, he thought he saw Morgan's face appear at the window.

**Morgan**

Morgan quickly grabbed a screwdriver from the emergency tool kit in the back on the SUV. Hotch was right behind him as they ran over to the bridge railing and looked over. They both nodded at each other, they had to save Reid and Lily no matter what.

"Emily, call an ambulance! Meet us down at the bank of the river," Hotch yelled before climbing over the rail.

Morgan quickly jumped over with him. Both let go of the railing and jumped into the river. Morgan looked down and immediately saw the red dodge charger at the bottom of the river, the river was not as deep as Morgan had thought. Morgan quickly swam to the car with Hotch at his side, they reached the car in record time. Morgan felt his heart freeze as he looked inside the car to see Reid and Lily unconscious. He brought the screwdriver up into his hand and hit it against the window glass twice, the window broke allowing Morgan into the car. Morgan noticed that Hotch had managed to break the front passenger seat window and was cutting through the rope that was connecting Lily's handcuffs to the door. Morgan grabbed the small knife he kept on his ankle and began to cut through the rope connecting Reid's handcuffs to the roof.

One more powerful cut into the rope allowed Morgan to get Reid free. He grabbed Reid around the waist and pulled him out of the car, he looked over to Hotch to see that he had managed to get Lily out of the car. Kicking his feet and using his free arm, Morgan swam to the surface of the river. He took a deep intake of air as he reached the surface with Reid and made his way over the bank of the river where Emily and Rossi were waiting.

Rossi took Reid from Morgan's arms and dragged him up the bank. Morgan coughed a few times before rushing over to Reid's side.

"He isn't breathing," Rossi said as he began CPR on Reid. Morgan went to Reid's other side and waited for Rossi to finish the first round of CPR. He quickly blew air into Reid's mouth and watched Rossi start CPR again. He glanced over to Emily as she took Lily from Hotch and began to give her CPR. He jumped as Reid jolted and coughed up a large amount of water. Morgan turned Reid's head and grimaced as he vomited water. Reid rolled onto his back and took a few deep breaths but didn't open his eyes.

"Take deep breaths, Reid," Morgan coached as he finally took in Reid's condition. Morgan and Rossi both looked at each other and both knew that Reid had been beaten again, they could see watery blood running from Reid's wounds and bruises across his face. Coughing filled the air, Morgan looked over to Lily to see her gasping for air and panicking. Emily grabbed her and began to try calm her down.

"Lily," Reid moaned causing Morgan to look to him. "I have..to save..Lily."

"Reid, she's safe. She alive and away from Jeremy. Just stay calm," Morgan said. "I'm going to roll you over and these handcuffs off you. Just stay calm."

**Reid**

Reid opened his eyes as he felt himself being rolled over, he struggled slightly when he felt a hand at the handcuffs around his wrists but calmed when he heard Rossi's voice. He couldn't stop shivering as his wet clothes stuck to him. Everything was so cold. He felt himself being rolled onto his back after his handcuffs had been removed and felt better as warm blankets being placed over him. He looked up to see Morgan and Rossi staring at him with small, relived smiles on their faces.

"Jeremy, where's Jeremy?" Reid asked in a small voice. "You have to keep him away from Lily."

Hotch quickly came into his view. "Reid, he's dead. He was dead in the car when we arrived to rescue you."

"I want to see him," a voice yelled, a voice he instantly recognised as Lily's voice. He couldn't help the small smile that came onto his face as he Lily appeared above him. She had blankets wrapped around her and her hair was soaking wet but she still looked beautiful to him. Her blue eyes looked sad as she looked at him.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you, please forgive me," Lily sobbed as she knelt down beside Reid.

"Nothing to forgive," Reid rasped before reaching his hand out from under the blankets. Her soft hand quickly grabbed onto his hand. "You did nothing wrong. I'm just happy that you are safe.

"I'm safe," Lily smiled before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you."

Reid wanted to talk back to her but felt exhaustion quickly sweep over him. He tried to stay awake but failed.

**Five hours later**

Warmth was the first thing that Reid registered as he became more and more aware of his surroundings. It took him a few moments but he finally opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital room. A small hand quickly grasped one of his hands. He looked over to see Lily smiling back at him.

"Hey Spencer, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A very big headache and a few aches but I feel better now," Reid said as he smiled back at her. A small creak from the corner of the room caused Reid to look over, he looked over to see Morgan staring at him.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?

"I just wanted to stay and make sure you were okay. Garcia has been calling me for updates on the hour, every hour. Do you want me to go?" Morgan said as he rose from his seat.

"No, please stay," Reid urged as he sat up on his hospital bed, he winced at the pain in his ribs but ignored it. "I want to thank you."

"For what?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"You saved me," Reid answered. "Before everything went dark, I saw your face at the window. I know that you saved me. Thank you."

"Reid, I'm just happy that you are safe. I would never let anything happen to you. I want my daughter to know her uncle and I hate everything that happened between us. I didn't mean to hit you that night, I was just stressed and angry. I don't like talking about my past. Please forgive me, I don't want to lose you from my family," Morgan apologised.

Reid watched Lily for a moment before he turned to Morgan.

"Morgan, I forgive you for hitting me. I was just scared for a while. I trust you with my life and when you hit me, I was just shocked as I never thought you would do that. You saved my life and I want things to go back to how they were," Reid said before giving Morgan a small smile. "Besides, if you had never punched me, I would have never met Lily."

"Thank you, Reid," Morgan smiled.

Reid smiled back before he looked to Lily. "Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed? You should be under observation."

"They tried to make me stay in a hospital bed, I told them I needed to be near you. I wanted to be with my boyfriend."

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, I was reading chapter 24 and I put that JJ stayed behind to take care of Garcia and then I noticed that I put her in the rescue scene of chapter 25. I have returned to that and fixed it so she wasn't there and it was only Emily and Rossi with Hotch and Morgan. I apologise for my blooper but I'm not perfect due to how late at night I write. Sorry for this chapter being short but I have a really bad headache.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were wonderful and enchanting, I love seeing a review appear. I get really, really happy. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review **

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next morning**

Reid winced as Lily helped him slip on a loose t-shirt, he put his arms back down. The pain in his ribs wasn't too bad, he had endured much worse and he was able to ignore the pain. Three fractured ribs, some heavy bruising and a head wound were manageable considering the beating he had received. He struggled to ignore the memories it had brought forward, the memories of being beaten half to death and pinned to the ground with metal poles. Memories he wanted to keep at the back of his mind.

"Spencer," Lily called causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming," Reid smiled gently before pushing himself up from the bed with one of his hands. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"I wish you would stay a little while longer, you are going against the doctor's orders and I don't like it," Lily said as she helped Reid slip into a jacket. She went to his side and took his hand into hers. "Why won't you stay in the hospital?"

Reid let out a sigh. "I've spent too much time in hospitals. I'm a little bruised and have a headache that is going to last days but I feel fine. I want to rest at home rather than here. I also have to go and see Garcia, she is going crazy not being able to come here and see me."

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" Lily asked quickly. "I want to keep an eye on you and I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, you can stay with me," Reid smiled. "I want you with me as well, I'm going to need a nurse to help me heal."

Lily let out a small giggle. "Come on, let's get you home and into bed. Remember what the doctor said though, any sign of trouble concerning the adrenaline and your heart and you come straight back here. Promise me you will do that."

"I promise. Lets go home," Reid said before he began to walk down the hospital corridor, hand in hand, with Lily.

**The apartment**

Reid kept hold of Lily's hand as the elevator doors opened. He could see Morgan smiling in front of him, clearly Morgan was trying to hide his amusement at Reid's new relationship. Reid pulled Lily closer to him and put his arm around her, he ignored the pain in his ribs as he felt warmth come from Lily. They all walked forward till they reached the apartment door. Morgan quickly unlocked it and all three walked into the apartment. Reid looked to the table and saw JJ sitting there reading a magazine. She immediately rose up from her seat and walked over to Reid.

"Thank god," she sighed before letting out a small smile. "I'm so happy you're here. Garcia hasn't stopped worrying since you went into the hospital. Hello, you must be Lily. I'm JJ."

JJ reached out her hand for Lily to shake, Lily quickly took JJ's hand and shook it gently. "Hello."

"Is Garcia okay?" Reid questioned.

"I think she'll be a lot happier when she sees you," JJ answered. "She's been waiting for you."

Reid nodded before looking over to Lily. "Lily, I'm going to go and see Garcia. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home."

Lily nodded before slipping her hand from Reid's hand. Reid watched as JJ quickly stepped forward and began to talk with Lily, he turned after a moment and made his way to Garcia's bedroom. He knocked on the door and entered when Garcia called out for him to enter. He opened the door and saw her face light up at his appearance, he had to suppress a chuckle when she threw her magazine to the floor.

"Reid! I'm so happy you are safe," Garcia said happily. "Come here."

Reid obeyed and made his over to the bed. He winced as he sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't want Garcia to see him pain, he didn't want her worry about him. Garcia lifted her hand up and touched the bandage on Reid's forehead, her eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh Reid," she cried gently. Reid reached his hand out and placed it on her hand.

"Garcia, please don't cry. I'm okay," Reid assured her, he hated seeing her cry and he hated the fact he was the one making her cry.

"Emily came over and told me what happened to you," Garcia cried. "You drowned in that car, that bastard almost killed you and Lily. I've been worried sick about you, I thought the team was lying to me just to keep my blood pressure down. I'm just so happy that you are safe."

Reid moved up the bed till he was very near Garcia. Ignoring the pain, he reached over and pulled her into a hug. Garcia wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't hug me too tight. Fractured ribs," Reid advised as he held Garcia. They hugged each other for about a minute before Garcia leaned away from the hug. Reid felt the pain in his ribs flare again as he sat upright again but kept the pain hidden.

"How's Lily?" Garcia asked, her eyes focusing on Reid's black eye and the bruises down his face and neck.

"She's trying to keep up a strong front but I can tell she's shaken. I can't believe what she has been through, her past is full of ghosts."

"She has been through a lot in her life," Garcia agreed. "That Jeremy was a bastard, I looked at his record and the police report from her kidnapping. He was just full of evil."

"He was deranged, I'm glad he's dead. He can't hurt her again," Reid said, anger evident in his voice. He soon calmed and began to talk again. "Lily is going to be staying here for a few days."

"I think that's a good idea," Garcia smiled.

"I'll be honest, there was moment when I was in the car and it was filled with water, I couldn't breathe. I was scared and felt so weak. I thought I was going to die."

"You are stronger than that, Reid. You are not weak. I don't ever want to lose you and I want my daughter to have her uncle in her life."

"Don't worry, Garcia. The little troublemaker's uncle is going to be around for a long time," Reid said before placing his hand on Garcia's bump, he was surprised when he felt something hit against his hand, her let out a bug smile. "She's kicking."

"She's happy to have her Uncle back," Garcia grinned.

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, I apologise for how short this chapter is but my headache is still giving me trouble, it refuses to budge. I hope this chapter is okay and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were fantastic and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid stayed with Garcia for over an hour before he left her to go and see Lily. He walked slowly into the kitchen area to find Lily talking with JJ, both women looked up as he walked in.

"Has she calmed down?" JJ asked with hope in her voice.

"She is a lot calmer, Morgan is with her right now. Is everything okay here?" Reid answered.

"Everything is fine," Lily smiled before taking a small sip of her tea. JJ looked at Reid for a moment before getting up from her seat, she walked over to Reid and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, call me if you need anything," JJ smiled before she left the kitchen. Reid watched as JJ walked into Garcia's room and closed the door, he appreciated have some private time with Lily. He looked over to the table to see Lily's bottom lip quivering slightly and her eyes beginning to water. He made his way over to the table quickly.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Reid asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. Lily looked up him with watery eyes for a moment before quickly standing and wrapping her arms around him, she was careful not to hurt his ribs, he was thankful for that. He put his arms around her and held onto her as she began to cry into his chest. He rubbed his hand in circles on her back to try and calm her. "Lily, everything is fine. You are safe, he can't hurt you any more."

"I'm sorry," Lily cried gently. "I'm sorry I'm being like this. I was trying to hide how I felt about everything, I just wanted to be strong but I can't do it. I almost got you killed and I hate that Jeremy was touching me. You almost died and it's all my fault."

"Let's go to my bedroom and talk," Reid said as he took Lily's hands and brought her to his bedroom. He sat her down on the bottom of the bed before closing the door, he slowly lowered himself to the bed so that he was facing her.

"Lily, please talk to me," Reid urged, he knew she needed to talk to him and let everything out. "Please, talk to me."

Lily wiped tears from her cheeks before she looked up at Reid, she took a long deep breath in before beginning to talk.

"I've made a lot of stupid choices in my life but I finally made a good choice when I met you. I thought I had left my past behind, I hoped it was dead and buried but I was wrong. Were you telling the truth when you told me I was a good person?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I was. You are a wonderful person, I don't care about your past," Reid smiled before a question entered his mind, a question that he needed to ask. "Do you care about my past? A-About my addiction."

Lily grabbed his wrist causing him to hiss in pain, he watched as realisation crossed her face. She quickly removed her hand and lifted up his jacket sleeve to reveal the cuts that had been caused by the cable ties. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologised. "Spencer, I don't care about your past. You were forced to take drugs, I took them out of my own free will."

"Lily, addiction is cruel. You can't tell me that Jeremy didn't push you in some way into taking the drugs. I know it only takes one dose, it only takes one dose to make you crave it more and more. I may have been forced to take diludid at first but I wanted it after just one time. It made the pain go away. I shot and killed the man who kidnapped me to save myself from being buried but I took the diludid from his pocket. I know how much a person can change while under the spell of a drug. It changes you into someone full of anger and hate. Lily, the fact that you overcame such a horrible, pain filled past shows me how strong you are. Never doubt that you are a strong person. He is dead and he can't hurt you ever again."

"I know he can't but I can remember him touching me and forcing me to kiss him. It makes my skin crawl," Lily shivered. Reid was slightly confused when she leaned into his chest and put her hand on chest. "I just need to touch you for a while. I need to forget his touch and remember your touch. His touch makes me feel sick, your touch does something very different, it makes me feel warm and wanted."

"Lily, can you make me a promise?" Reid asked gently.

"What?"

"Don't keep everything inside, I'm here if you need to talk. Promise me that you will talk to me."

"I won't keep it inside, I won't keep anything from you. I promise," Lily smiled.

**A few hours later - Hotch**

Hotch knocked on the door to the apartment, he looked down at his son and smiled. Jack had insisted on coming to see Uncle Reid and his Aunty Garcia. The door opened to reveal JJ.

"Hey Hotch. Hello Jack, come in," she greeted before moving aside, Hotch walked into the apartment and put down the bag he had been carrying.

"How are they doing?" Hotch asked as Jack stood silently at his side.

"We've given them some alone time together, I was about to check on them," JJ said. Hotch and JJ were both caught by surprise when Jack ran over to Reid's room and turned the doorknob. Hotch rushed forward as Jack opened Reid's door, he stepped inside and was surprised at the sight in front of him. Laying down on the bed, holding each other and sleeping peacefully, was Reid and Lily.

"Jack, what did I tell you about knocking?" Hotch sighed as he went to his son's side.

"Sorry Daddy," Jack apologised in a quiet voice. "Who's that lady asleep with Uncle Reid?"

"That is Uncle Reid's girlfriend. Come on, let them sleep. We'll go see Aunty Garcia," Hotch smiled before he ushered his son out of the bedroom. Hotch turned back and felt a large amount of joy seeing Reid with Lily.

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, I am really sorry about how short this chapter is but when I was writing it, my computer just shut off for no reason and I lost a chunk of it. I'm sorry about the shortness again. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were fantastic. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

"Reid!" Lily giggled as Reid pulled her back to the bed and kissed her repeatedly on the neck. "Reid, I have to go to work. I'll be back later on."

Reid sighed as he released Lily, he laid back into the bed and watched as Lily fixed her fiery red hair into a small bun. She grabbed her bag from a nearby chair before walking over to him and kissing him on the lips. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, I'll see you tonight," Reid grinned happily. Lily let out a small chuckle before giving a small wave and leaving the bedroom. Reid yawned gently before swinging his legs out from the bed, he pulled up his pyjama trousers before grabbing a shirt and pulling it over his head. He quickly left his bedroom and walked to Garcia's room, he knocked on the door and entered when he was called in. "Morning Garcia," he greeted as he walked into the room.

"Are you my knight today?" Garcia smiled softly as she rested against the pillow.

"Yes, I am. Morgan is just grabbing himself a quick coffee before he goes to work," Reid answered, he frowned slightly as he noticed Garcia had a pale complexion to her skin. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Garcia, are you okay? You look a little pale," Reid questioned.

"Just feel tired," she sighed before she pulled the cover away from herself. "Can you help me go to the bathroom?"

Reid nodded and rose to his feet, he held his arms out and supported Garcia as she came up from the bed. They took a few steps before Garcia let out a cry of pain and began to fall against Reid. Moving swiftly, Reid supported Garcia's weight and lowered her to the floor. "Morgan!" he shouted before turning his full attention to Garcia. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"Pain, all I can feel is a sharp pain," Garcia cried. "Oh god!"

Morgan rushed into the room and quickly made his way to Garcia's side. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I think my water broke," Garcia gasped before she grabbed Reid's hand and squeezed it tight. "Something isn't right. It shouldn't hurt this much."

"Baby, I'm going to check and see if your water broke," Morgan said quickly before he lifted Garcia's night gown up, his face turned into one of horror at the sight he saw. "No!"

"What is it?" Reid asked as he held onto Garcia. Morgan brought his hand away to reveal blood over it.

"There is blood, a lot of blood," Morgan panicked as he took in Garcia's horrified expression. Reid observed Garcia and Morgan as they began to panic, both frozen at the situation.

"Morgan," Reid called to try and get Morgan's attention. He received no response. "Morgan!"

Morgan's head snapped up to look up at Reid.

"Morgan, call an ambulance now. She need to get to the hospital. Do it, now!" Reid ordered. Morgan nodded frantically before running to the phone and dialling emergency services. He held the phone against his ear and waited.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance, my girlfriend is pregnant and there is a lot of blood. She has a lot of pain. Please, you have to come now!"

**The hospital - Six hours later**

"Why haven't they come out yet?" Reid growled in frustration as he paced up and down in the waiting room. Morgan had gone with Garcia when they had arrived at the hospital. He couldn't stop worry from coursing through him.

"The doctor will be out soon," JJ said as she grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him down to sit on the chair. "She will be okay, she is a strong person."

"There was a lot of blood," Reid said before rubbing his eyes. He didn't care that he was still in his pyjamas, all he wanted to know was Garcia's condition. He just wanted her to be safe, he wanted his niece to be okay. Reid looked up as the door opened to reveal Morgan.

"How is she?"

** Please review (sorry again for the shortness)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Okay, I have to ask this. I was thinking of making this a long fanfic but I don't know. Should I start a new one to continue the story (don't worry there would still be a fair few chapters on this.)? Or should I just continue on here. I've had complaint recently saying I veer off slightly from what I originally summarised. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were lovely and brilliant. I was wearing my evil cliffhanger queen crown last night (Smiles devilishly). Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan stared at him for a moment before a smile came across his face. "They are both fine. I have a healthy, beautiful daughter."

"Thank god," Reid and JJ sighed in relief. Reid quickly got to his feet and walked over to Morgan. Both gave each other a hug to show their relief, Reid came away from the hug. "How are they doing?"

"Garcia is recovering in her own room, they had to do an emergency C-section and she lost a lot of blood, she will be recieving blood transfusions to help her. The doctor told me she was going to be fine as long as she takes it easy. The baby is beautiful, she's healthy and wonderful. She's asleep in Garcia's room now."

"Can we see Garcia? Can we see the baby?" JJ asked as she stood up from her seat.

"The doctor said she can have visitors as long as we keep Garcia calm and relaxed. We have to be quiet," Morgan nodded before leading them out of the waiting room and towards Garcia's room. Reid kept pace with Morgan as they walked.

Every part of him just wanted to see Garcia and the baby. He just wanted to see them to make sure they were both fine, he shuddered slightly as he remembered Garcia crying in the bedroom, he hated seeing the blood. He hoped he could push the memory away and replace it with the memory he was about to receive. Reid snapped his attention back to reality as Morgan opened the door to Garcia's room. A small, petite nurse walked over to them.

"Both are wonderful and doing well, I'll be back shortly to check on the baby. Please remember to be quiet and keep her calm," the nurse smiled before she left the room. Reid walked slowly and silently over to the bed, he smiled when he saw Garcia sleeping peacefully. Her skin was pale and she had IV's connected to her hand but she was breathing well. Reid finally relaxed and walked over to Morgan. Morgan quickly picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. Reid couldn't help his heart melt as he looked at Morgan's daughter. Her skin was light brown and she was so tiny. Reid already loved his niece, she was adorable.

"She's beautiful," Reid smiled as he looked at the baby.

"Morgan, congratulations. She is so adorable," JJ said, her voice full of love. "Does she have a name yet?"

"We haven't been able to decide on a name. We've been discussing it for weeks but we can't agree," Morgan explained, he looked over to Reid and couldn't help but smile at the fact that Reid had not been able to stop staring at his daughter.

"Would you like to hold her, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Are you sure?" Reid said.

"Of course I'm sure," Morgan smiled.

Reid held his arms out and carefully took the sleeping baby from Morgan. He cradled the baby in his arms protectively. He looked up for a moment to see Morgan and JJ smiling at him. He looked back down to see his little niece opening her eyes. He grinned as he looked at the baby's brown eyes. She had her mother's eyes. A small moan came from the bed. Reid, JJ and Morgan looked up to see Garcia smiling at them, her eyes were tired but still full of joy.

"Hey guys," she said in a small voice before letting out a smile. "Uncle Reid already at work."

"Hey Garcia, how are you feeling?" Reid asked as he continued to hold the baby.

"Tired but relieved, I'm so relieved that she is safe," Garcia said. "I don't know what to call her. It feels strange not giving her a name."

"You'll find a good name for her," JJ assured Garcia. JJ walked over to Garcia's bed and leaned down, she gave Garcia a small hug and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

Morgan noticed that Reid had a certain look on his face, a face that Morgan had come to know. It showed that Reid had an idea or thought.

"Reid, what are you thinking?" Morgan questioned.

"It's nothing," Reid shrugged gently.

"Reid, what are you thinking? Have you thought of a name?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"I have," Reid said carefully. "Daisy. She looks like a Daisy to me."

Garcia and Morgan exchanged a brief look before both of them smiled. Garcia looked over to Reid, she loved the way that Reid was holding her daughter.

"Daisy Morgan," Garcia smiled. "Daisy Morgan, it is."

"I think that is a great name," JJ agreed. "What about a middle name?"

"Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Are you sure you want me to choose? You don't have to use Daisy, it was only a suggestion."

"Reid, what should her middle name be?" Garcia said. "You have helped Morgan and I so much through the pregnancy. Please, what should her middle name be?"

Reid looked down at the baby and thought for a moment. "How about Rose? Daisy Rose Morgan."

"I love it," Garcia said. "Can you bring her over here? I just want to hold her so much."

Reid quickly made his way over to Garcia's bed with Daisy, he placed Daisy in Garcia's arms before going to Morgan's side. He watched as JJ and Garcia cooed over the baby. He hoped that one day he would be as lucky as Morgan and Garcia. One day, he hoped to have a family one day when he was ready.

Right now, he was happy enough being an Uncle.

**Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for how short it is but I have been really busy today and the dreaded headache has returned. This weekend, I am completely free so should be able to do really long chapters. **

**I've decided that there are going to be two more chapters on this fanfic and then I am going to start another fanfic featuring Reid and Lily and it will also focus on Garcia, Morgan and Daisy. I will also be starting another fanfic that will feature Reid and Morgan being kidnapped, one being tortured mentally while the other physically and emotionally. I hope this is okay. I will also tell you that both will have daily updates and I plan to continue my daily updates throughout Christmas. I hope this is okay.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I am so happy that you liked the baby's name. The reviews were fantastic. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Three weeks later**

Reid yawned as he poured himself a cup of coffee, the sweet aroma of the coffee was helping him break through the morning haze. He placed the coffee pot back down and turned his head back to find his cup of coffee now in Morgan's hands. Morgan quickly took a sip of the coffee before letting out a big yawn.

"That was my coffee," Reid admonished before he turned back and grabbed the coffee pot, he grabbed another cup and began to pour. Lily walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee from Reid's hands as he was turned away. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Spencer, I'm going to be late for work and I need a pick me up," she apologised before giving him 'you know you have to forgive me' look.

"You are my girlfriend, you are allowed to steal my coffee," Reid smiled before turning to Morgan. "He on the other hand needs to tell me why he stole my coffee."

"Daisy," Morgan answered before letting out a huge yawn. "She was fussy last night, she wouldn't stop crying for a while. Garcia isn't feeling too good. I'm sorry if Daisy kept you up."

"That's okay, we weren't sleeping. She didn't keep us awake," Lily smiled before realising what she had said. Reid turned his head towards her and let out a small laugh, he hoped that Morgan was too tired to pay attention to what Lily had said. Today, he was not so lucky.

"Well, well, well," Morgan chuckled as he took another gulp of his coffee.

"Shut up, Morgan," Reid smiled.

Lily quickly finished her coffee and placed the cup in the sink, she walked over to Reid and gave him a kiss on the lips before she ruffled his messy hair. "I have to rush to work now. Are you still picking me up?"

"Yes, of course I am. Are you excited about tonight?" Reid asked.

"I've been looking forward to this for the last week," Lily said with excitement in her voice. She gave Reid another small kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too," Reid smiled. Lily let out a small giggled before walking out of the kitchen. Reid looked up to see Morgan giving him a small smirk. "What?"

"You really love her, I've never seen you act this way around a girl before. You seem so relaxed," Morgan said. "What are you two doing tonight?"

"I'm taking her out to dinner, we haven't been out for the last week or so because of her work and my work conflicting. Things have balanced out again so we are going out. I feel better around her, I feel wanted and loved."

"You know that Garcia and I care for you, we love you like family because you are family," Morgan said.

"I know, I know that you and Garcia consider me family, you are my family. It's a different type of feeling of being wanted and loved, Lily depends on me," Reid explained. "We depend on each other."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you depend on each other?"

Reid considered for a few seconds before biting his lower his lower lip and sighing.

"She thinks I'm strong but the truth is I'm only as strong as I feel, when I'm around her I feel strong because I feel amazing. I know I have to be strong for her because she has been through so much in her life. She knows what it's like to be addicted, she knows the pain of withdrawal, the pain of hating yourself for letting the drug win," Reid explained.

"Reid, you've been through a lot as well," Morgan said.

"I know I have. I need her because of everything I've been through. I know I have you, Garcia and the team but there are some things that you would never understand. Lily understands them. For the first few days after you rescued us from Jeremy and the car, we found it tough."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you," Morgan sighed.

"Lily helped me, we helped each other. I struggled with being beaten again, I struggled with the fact he paralysed me and kept me in the dark. She talked to me though, she calmed me down through those tough days. She was there when I woke up from a nightmare and I was there for her when she had a nightmare. We both have a lot of darkness in our lives. We help each other fight against that darkness. She's special to me. I love her and she loves me. I can see myself having a wonderful future with her."

Morgan was about to talk when Daisy's high pitched cry filled the air.

"Time for daddy to go to baby work," Morgan yawned.

"Time for Uncle Spencer to go to his work," Reid smiled.

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be the last for this fanfic but I'll be posting the sequel the day after that. Enjoy.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they were amazing and wonderful. Thank you again! You are all brilliant!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid double-checked his hair in his car mirror, he picked up the white rose from the passenger seat and made his way out of the car to the hospital. He was wearing Lily's favourite outfit, he was wearing the outfit he had worn on their first date. He knew that Lily was getting ready at the hospital, he couldn't wait to see how she looked. He hid the rose behind his back as he walked into the hospital. He smiled when he saw Lily wearing a cream coloured dress, her red hair fiery and wonderful. Reid walked over to Lily and gave her a loving kiss.

"You look beautiful, you always look beautiful," Reid complemented.

"You look handsome as ever, I love that outfit. It's my favourite," Lily said as she touched his tie. Reid quickly brought the white rose from behind his back and held it in front of her. Lily took the rose and smelled it. "Thank you, Spencer."

"Are you ready to go?" Reid asked as he held out his arm, he loved the way she wrapped her arm around his and grasped his hand.

"Lead the way, handsome," Lily giggled.

"My pleasure, my lady," Reid smiled before both of them began to walk out of the hospital.

**Garcia**

"My beautiful Daisy," Garcia smiled, her heart filling with love as she held her daughter. "I'm so happy to have you, I'm so happy that your Uncle Reid helped me and and your daddy get together. I love you so much, I promise that I will never leave you."

A small noise came from the baby causing Garcia to let out a small chuckle. She looked up when she saw Morgan walk into the room.

"How are the two most wonderful girls in my life?" Morgan asked as he crawled onto the bed and sat with Garcia against the wall of pillow. He stroked his hand over the small amount of hair his daughter had.

"Thank you, Garcia," Morgan smiled.

"For what?" Garcia questioned, her voice puzzled.

"For everything you have given me. You've given me love, a love that makes me feel wonderful and special. You have given me a beautiful daughter. Garcia, you've given me the world," Morgan explained before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. "I've wanted to this for a long time but everything has been a bit hectic with Reid's kidnapping and the baby's arrival."

Morgan opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, he held it near her and looked into her eyes. "Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?"

Garcia looked down at the ring for a moment before she smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will marry you."

Morgan leaned forward and kissed Garcia with passion causing Garcia to giggle, they both moved away from the kiss, their eyes ablaze with joy. Garcia moved Daisy into her right arm and cradled her, she held out her left hand and let out a large smile as Morgan slipped the ring onto her finger. Garcia loved the engagement ring, it was beautiful.

"I love you," Garcia said.

"I love you too," Morgan grinned back before he looked down at Daisy. "I love you both so much."

**Lily**

Lily felt like she was heaven, she loved being with Spencer. She loved the way he held her hand and made sure she was never cold. She even loved his car, she smiled as she watched the buildings go past quickly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I had a wonderful time, it was a wonderful evening," she smiled before leaning into the back of the seat. Spencer pulled into his buildings underground parking area and parked. Spencer exited the car and quickly made his way to her side, he opened the door. A small giggle escaped her lips as she stepped out of the car. The door was quickly closed behind her. A surge ran through her, a surge of want and need. All she wanted at that moment was Spencer, she wanted every part of him. She knew that Garcia and Morgan would still be awake so she couldn't do what she wanted to do. A smile came to her face as she had an idea.

"Spencer, do you trust me?" she asked as she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him close and gave him a small kiss to his lips.

"Of course, I trust you completely," he answered.

"I want you, I need to feel you right now. We can't use your bedroom so I want to try an alternative," she said in a seductive tone before she reached around Spencer and opened the back door. She stepped behind him and twisted him so he was facing the car.

"Lily, I-" Spencer tried to say. Lily watched as he stepped closer to her, his breathing heavy. She could tell he was nervous but knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Trust me," Lily grinned before she grabbed his tie and gently pulled him into the back seat of the car.

**Morgan**

Morgan yawned gently as he walked out of Daisy's nursery, the baby monitor in his hand. He felt slight confusion as the apartment door opened and Lily stepped inside, he watched as she quickly made her way into Reid's bedroom. He couldn't help but notice her hair was ruffled and messy and a large grin was on her face. Morgan's attention snapped back to the door as Reid stepped inside. Morgan couldn't help but smile as he noticed Reid's clothes were dishevelled and lipstick was on his cheek. Reid's hair was also ruffled and all over the place.

Morgan stepped forward into Reid's view.

"How was your date?" Morgan asked as he tried to keep himself from laughing. It took Reid a few moments to register Morgan.

"It was...it was amazing," Reid smiled before he started to make his way over to his bedroom. He walked into the room and closed the door, a smile still plastered on his face.

The laugh that he had tried to keep back broke free as he walked back to Garcia's room, he calmed his laughing slightly when he entered the room.

"Was that Reid and Lily? Did you tell them the news?" Garcia asked as she touched her ring again.

"I think we should wait till the morning. It seems Reid had a very, very successful date. Both looked like they had a lot of fun," Morgan smiled. Garcia realized what Morgan had said and let out a small laugh.

"Naughty Reid," Garcia giggled.

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next and last chapter for this fanfic. The sequel will be posted tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to say a big thank you to every for reading this, you are all amazing and wonderful. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were fantastic. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes my own**

**The Next Morning**

"Daisy..shhhh," Garcia said as she rocked a crying and fussy Daisy in her arms. She continued to walk around the living room as she tried to get Daisy to calm down, she had tried everything. Morgan was still asleep, she didn't want to wake him up, he needed his sleep. A small creak caused her to turn around, she smiled apologetically as Reid came out of his room yawning.

"Morning Garcia, is she okay?" Reid asked as he walked over to her.

"I've tried everything, she is just being really fussy. Can you hold her for a second? I left her bottle in the kitchen," Garcia asked.

"Sure, hand her over," Reid smiled. Garcia passed Daisy carefully to Reid. The moment Daisy settled in Reid's arms, she began to calm. Garcia couldn't keep the shock from showing on her face as Daisy stared at Reid. Her heart warmed at the sight, it warmed her as she watched Reid smile at her baby. She walked closer to Reid and tickled her daughter's tummy.

"You little rascal," Garcia laughed gently. "You just wanted your Uncle Spencer."

Reid let out a small laugh before turning to Daisy. "You are not a little rascal, you are an adorable baby girl."

Garcia grinned happily. "She is amazing, so is her daddy. Reid, I have something I want to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Last night, when you were on your date, Morgan did something wonderful," Garcia beamed before she held up her left hand to reveal her engagement ring. "He proposed to me. I'm getting married."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Reid gasped. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't wait to get married to him," Garcia grinned. "I never thought everything could be so amazing but it is. I have a beautiful baby, a wonderful family and a fiancée who loves me so much. I'm so happy. I'm happy for you as well. You have a wonderful girlfriend and you are healthy. Thank you, Reid. Thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked in confusion as he shifted Daisy into a different position, he froze for a moment as Daisy fussed about being laid on his chest but relaxed when Daisy settled.

"Reid, you helped Morgan and I get together. You gave us the push we needed to admit to each other how we felt, you've protected me against people who wanted to hurt me. You have done so much for us. You looked after me when I was pregnant and I know you will be an amazing uncle to Daisy. Thank you Reid for being such an amazing, wonderful friend," Garcia answered.

"Garcia, you have done a lot for me. You helped me during my physical therapy. During the times that I was lost in my life, you reminded me that I still had a place in life. Thank you for being my friend, thank you for saving my life," Reid smiled. "I would hug you but it seems my niece has fallen asleep on me."

Reid turned to reveal Daisy sleeping peacefully against him.

"I have to get my camera, I need a photo of this," Garcia smiled before she made her way back into the bedroom quickly. She grabbed her phone and made her way back into the living room, she quickly snapped a few photos. "This is definitely being printed and framed."

**An hour later - Reid**

Reid quickly made his way back to his bedroom, he had poured a cup of coffee and was enjoying it. He frowned as he heard a noise come from his bedroom, he rushed forward and opened the door to his bedroom. He watched as Lily pleaded in her sleep.

"Get off me...please no," Lily whimpered in her sleep before she tossing to the side. He rushed over to her side and shook her shoulder gently, he hated seeing her cry in her sleep. He shook her again, he jumped when she awoke and grabbed onto his arms.

He pulled her into a tight hug and helped calm her down.

"I'm sorry," she cried gently. "It was just a nightmare."

"It's okay, I'm here now. What was the nightmare about?" Reid asked as she pulled away, he noticed that she kept a tight grip on his arm.

"It was nothing," Lily said.

"It was not nothing, you were pleading in your sleep. You are shaking. Remember, I trust you completely. Trust me," Reid said.

"It was nightmare, it was about something that happened a long time ago. He had me again, we were on a bed and he was- he was-" Lily sobbed gently.

"You don't have to tell me everything," Reid said. "He is dead now, he can't ever hurt you again. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I will always be here for you."

"I know you will and I know he is dead. I can't always keep the memories away. I love you, I wish I had met you earlier in life. I don't want to scare you away with my past," Lily sighed as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Lily, I've already faced your past, it didn't scare me away. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," Reid said as he pulled her into a hug. "What can I do to show you I'm not going to run away?"

"Just hold me," Lily said softly before she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Reid sat on the bed holding her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and held her close. In his heart he knew what wanted to do.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

**Four hours later**

Reid and Lily smiled at each other as they held each other's hand, the silver rings on their fingers. Reid turned back behind him to see Morgan, Garcia and the rest of the team smiling at him, he smiled at the fact that Daisy was sleeping in her carrier. Lily was wearing the dress she had worn on their first date while Reid was wearing

"Do you Spencer Walter Reid take, Lily Amanda Smith, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the courthouse judge asked.

"I do," Reid smiled happily. The judge turned to Lily.

"Do you Lily Amanda Smith take, Spencer Walter Reid, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lily smiled with joy.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the judge smiled.

"I love you," Lily grinned.

"I love you too," Reid grinned back. Lily wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled into a powerful, loving kiss.

Reid loved kissing her, he loved the fact that Lily was now his wife.

Everything was amazing, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Lily.

**Please review**


End file.
